Tears of Crimson
by Inari1
Summary: DW helps a vengful young woman against Negaduck.
1. Default Chapter

Hi. Remember me? Erebos? Thanks to Homestead, my fics were knocked   
off of my site. I thought this might be an easy solution.   
Want some disclaimers? All the Disney stuff doesn't belong to me.   
This fic is rated PG-13 for violence and launguage. If any one thinks I should   
bump it up to R, let me know. Thanks.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
The hot sun beat down on the roof of the small hospital. Dry blades of brown grass moved ever so slightly   
form the light breeze that whistled through the Japanese valley every once in a while. The summer had   
been a particularly brutal one. And not just from the heat.   
The doctor's skilled hands glided the needle neatly back and forth. He gently ran the stitches   
threw the wound on his patient. The flesh twitched in pain every so often. His patient had asked for no   
anesthesia. The doctor leaned over the table, his work complete. He slipped the needle threw the thread   
and cut off the remaining end. As he washed off his tools he spoke cautiously to his patient.   
"It should only be about a week until those are ready to come out. It was a horrid wound, but if   
you ever want, I'm sure some re constructive work could be done. Not around here though, you'd have to   
go to the main land, or America. Until the week is up, I'd feel better if you'd let me give you something   
for the pain." The young lady on the table lifted herself to a sitting position.   
"There's nothing to take for the pain..." She muttered in a low voice. "And I'm already planing a   
trip to the states."   
"When are you leaving?" The doctor asked, turning away from his tools. The girl spoke softly.   
"Tomorrow." The doctor looked at her for a moment in surprise.   
"You should wait at least week until I can remove those stitches." He said.   
"I can remove them my self!" She snapped. The doctor rinsed his hands off and stood next to   
the girl. He sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder.   
"I know you're in a lot of pain right now." He looked her in the face. "You're not going there for   
surgery, are you?" She sat in silence. The doctor let out a heavy sigh. "You hurt right now, I can   
understand that. You've suffered a lot. But embarking on a fools quest isn't going to help. I can   
understand how hurt you are, but it won't help to..." He was cut short as the girl let out a deafening   
scream of rage.   
"NO ONE CAN POSSIBLY KNOW HOW I FEEL!!!" She jumped down from the table and   
faced the doctor, her teeth bared and muscles tense. "No one understands the hell I've been through! NO   
ONE! I don't have much of a life left, but what's left is still mine! Don't you dare tell me what to do with   
it!" The doctor removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes.   
"Ok, it is your decision." He nodded his head toward a small bundle on the counter. "I had that   
made for you, take it if you want. There's a mirror in the corner if you want to use it." He placed his   
glasses back on his face and left the room. Once he was in the hall, he opened the door and called back   
in. "What ever happens, what ever you decide, know this. Love and pain can be felt forever, but hatred   
lasts only as long as it's vessel can sustain it." The girl turned her back and nodded. "Keep yourself   
save." He said, and left the room.   
The girl walked over to the counter and picked up the patch the doctor had left. It was made of   
black satin, hard plastic and a thin black cord. She slowly made her way to the full length mirror in the   
corner. She stared angrily at the figure that faced her. Her long black hair was ragged, ripped and   
unwashed. There were freshly treated gashes and scratches all over her once sleek black fur. There was a   
small nick in one of her ears. But the one thing the cat stared at was her face. People used to find   
happiness there, but it had now been twisted in hatred. She let out a long exhausted sigh. She had to   
leave soon. Looking in the mirror one last time, she placed the patch over the thick, stitched scar, where   
her right eye had once been.   
  
  
  
The young man in the ski mask grinned wickedly at the clerk behind the counter. A sneer formed over   
his bill. He was thoroughly enjoying the power trip. He pointed the gun at the clerk's face and threatened   
him.   
"Unless you feel the need to be killed," He smirked. "I suggest you hand over the cash and keep   
your mouth shut!" He threw a bag at the trembling mass behind the counter. "Move it!" He screamed.   
The clerk fumbled with the registrar for a moment before it opened. He tried desperately to make his   
shaking hands cooperate. He had nearly emptied the cash drawer when the thief grabbed it. "That's good   
enough! Now lie on the ground and count to 300!" The clerk hit the floor and croaked out numbers   
between frightened sobs. The thief sneered and headed for the door. "This is too easy!" He thought to   
him self. He was stopped at the door by a blinding cloud of thick purple smoke.   
"I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the security camera, that watches your every move!"   
The young man gasped in shock at the sound of the booming voice. He dropped his gun and sack and hit   
his knees as he watched the capped figure emerge from the swirling smoke. "I am Darkwing Duck!" The   
masked duck drew his gas gun from it's holster in his jacket. "Don't you street punks ever learn?"   
The terrified criminal dropped his head to the floor and put his hands over his head. Tears fell   
from his eyes and be began to cry. Darkwing rolled his eyes.   
"How pathetic can you get?" He drew out a pair of hand cuffs and snapped them around the   
thief's hands. He picked up the gun and unloaded it, he tossed the sack over the counter to the clerk who   
had drawn himself back up. "Sorry for the trouble sir! Have a nice night!" With that, Darkwing, and the   
thief disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke. The clerk looked at the sack and shook his head.   
"I gotta get on an earlier shift..."   
  
  
  
The Rat Catcher reached the top level of the tower on the Audobon Bay Bridge. Darkwing got of   
the motorcycle and stretched. He raised his hand to his bill to stifle a yawn.   
"Man, for such a slow night, I'm beat." He walked over to the Thunder Quack where his friend   
Launchpad was making some final adjustments with the engine.   
"Must be the boredom setting in." Launchpad said, his words echoed against the steel insides of   
the plane where he had buried his head. Darkwing stifled another yawn.   
"Probably." He said in a sleepy voice. "You almost done here?" Launchpad pulled his head out   
and wiped his hands off on a rag.   
"Almost. Just a few more touch ups."   
"Mind if I go on home?" Darkwing asked, his eye lids were falling.   
"Sure, go ahead. I'll only be a few minuets longer."   
"Thanks." Darkwing headed over to the revolving chairs. In a whirl he was at home. He made   
his way up the stares to his room. He barely had the energy to change into his boxers before he fell asleep   
on top of his sheets.   
  
Sun light streaked in through the window, flowing across the bed. Drake rolled over and opened   
his eyes. He starred at his alarm clock for a few minuets before the blurry light formed legible numbers.   
"One O' clock! If feels like the crack of dawn." He mumbled something under his breath and   
rolled out of bed. After splashing his face with cold water, he threw on his robe and headed down stairs.   
His daughter Gosalyn was watching a football game on T.V. "Your team winning?" Drake asked as he   
made his way into the kitchen for coffee.   
"They're ahead by a touch down." She answered. "Should make for an interesting forth quarter."   
Drake poured himself a cup of black coffee and went back to the living room. He leaned against the back   
of the couch, watching the players run into each other. Gosalyn continued talking, her eyes still glued to   
the set. "Morgana called this morning." Drake chuckled into his mug. The woman could transport   
herself at will. For the life of him he'd never understand why she bothered using a phone.   
"What time?" He asked.   
"Early. She said she wanted to catch you before you went to bed." Drake looked concerned.   
"Did it sound important?" He asked. Gosalyn shrugged.   
"What's important sound like?" Drake smiled and patted her head.   
"I'd better go see what it is." He finished his coffee, took a quick shower, and headed to the   
revolving chairs. Within minuets he was back at the tower and changing into one of his spare costumes.   
He put his helmet on and headed out on the Rat Catcher.   
  
The door to McCawber Manor swung open automatically. Darkwing stood in the door way with   
his arm still raised and poised to knock. "Forgot about that." He thought rolling his eyes. He stepped in   
and listened to the door close behind him. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the dark.   
"Hello?" The sound of his voice echoed down the corridors.   
"In here, Dark." A soft voice called from the parlor. Darkwing stood under the arched entryway   
to the dimly lit room. He starred at Morgana, who was sitting on the couch. Her legs propped up beside   
her. Her head was resting on her arm. Her long black hair draped its self over her shoulders, nearly   
disappearing from sight as it cascaded over her shoulders onto the black velvet dress she wore. Darkwing   
gazed at her, smiling.   
"Oh God, have I ever missed you..." He said and made his way to the couch. Morgana started to   
get up, but he motioned her to stay seated. He bent down on one knee in front of the couch. He slid one   
arm around her waist and glided the other down her spine. She leaned toward him and kissed him gently   
on the mouth. After awhile, Darkwing pulled away and ran his lips down to the nape of her neck. He   
kissed her neck, letting her perfume cloud his mind. He had always said it was as sweet and intoxicating   
as any wine. He spoke softly, murmuring his words into her delicate, warm feathers.   
"How long has it been since we've seen each other?" He asked. Morgana sighed and leaned back.   
Closing her eyes, she tried to think.   
"A month at least..." She whispered. Darkwing groaned softly.   
"Have I been that busy?" He muttered. Morgana smiled.   
"You tell me, Darkwing." She put her hands over his and pulled him onto the couch next to her.   
She put a hand under his chin and lifted his face to meet hers. "What has the masked crusader been up to   
all this time?" He grinned devilishly and draped his arms around her shoulders.   
"The usual, dashing about, being heroic, saving the day, etc. etc."   
"And as humble as ever." Morgana smiled. She ran a hand absently up and down his arm.   
"Interesting to see you out in the day light." She said. "Usually don't see you until the sun goes down."   
He brushed her cheek with the back of his hand.   
"Gosalyn told me you called this morning. Something up?" Morgana's eyes widened. In the   
moment she had forgotten what she had called him for in the first place.   
"Uhh that's right! I wanted to warn you about something." A look of concern crossed   
Darkwing's face.   
"Warn me about what?" He asked. She closed her eyes, concentrating on the dilemma, it was a   
hard thing to explain.   
"Something's coming." She said finally. "Something....something dangerous. I felt it."   
Darkwing nodded, noting the tone of her voice. She was worried.   
"Do you know what it is?" He asked. Morgana shook her head.   
"It's hard to say. But what ever it is, it's very strong, very deadly, and very angry. Though at   
what or whom I can't say either."   
"What exactly do you mean by "it's coming?" Do you know where exactly it's coming to?"   
"It's most defiantly coming to St. Canard. It's heading here from an eastern corner of the world."   
Darkwing leaned back. He rubbed forehead, thinking of a possible strategy.   
"Do you know when our mystery guest will be here?" Morgana looked down at the floor. Her   
words were quiet.   
"Soon, very soon...."   
  
At the St. Canard International Airport, flight 234 was just arriving from Hawaii. The   
passengers walked down the boarding ramp, hustling to make it to their next flight, or to the baggage   
claim. One dark figure took it's time. The tall black cat stepped into the airport and looked around. Her   
eye still scanning the building, she made her way to the baggage claim. She waited patiently as suit cases   
made their way around the conveyer belt. She gripped her brown duffel bag as it rolled past. She took a   
moment to run her hands through the bag, making sure nothing had been harmed. She was thankful the   
airport security in Japan had let her check the luggage at all, knowing what was in the bag.   
She shouldered the duffel bag and made her way to the exit. She stopped by the main counter to   
trade in the Yen she carried for American currency. On her way out the sliding doors she picked up a   
copy of an apartment guide. She also got a newspaper from a stand out side. She'd need to find a place to   
stay, and a job to cover it. She flagged down a taxi and hopped in.   
"Where to la....dy..." The cab driver starred in shock at the figure in his back seat. The girl   
starred back at him with one eye.   
"You know of any inexpensive hotels?" She asked. He swallowed hard, and nodded. "That'll   
do." She said. The driver nodded and managed to put his eyes back on the road. The put the car in drive   
and headed to down town St. Canard.


	2. 2

Darkwing had spent the rest of the afternoon with Morgana. Her limited information on the problem   
bothered her. She wanted to know what they were dealing with before Darkwing tried to stop what ever it   
was. He assured her he would be careful, and report back when he found out what it was. At around 6   
Darkwing got a message from Launchpad on his communicator.   
"You'd better get over here DW. It's Megavolt and Bushroot. They've busted into the Army   
research lab on the out skirts of town."   
"Right." Darkwing ended the transmission and looked to Morgana, sighing and rolling his eyes.   
Morgana chuckled. She leaned over to him and kissed him softly on the cheek.   
"Go on hero." She said, grinning "Your other lover needs you." Darkwing laughed.   
"Crime fighting's great, but I wouldn't call it my other lover." He smirked. "More like my   
concubine!" Morgana narrowed her eyes and smacked him playfully with a couch pillow. He darted to   
the side and kissed her quickly before she could swing again. He headed to the door, calling over his   
shoulder as he went. "Keep my fire burning Morg, I'll be back sooner than you think."   
"I've heard that before!" She called to him. She moved to the window and watched him pull   
away from the house. She smiled to herself as she watched him disappeared from sight down the road.   
She headed up to her study, the feeling of his kiss still lingered on her lips.   
The flash came across her suddenly. She staggered and caught herself on a long legged table.   
She slid down and sat on the floor, her head resting against the wall. A thin line of perspiration formed   
on her brow as wave after wave of bad energy surged over her. It passed as quickly as it had come on.   
She sat for a minuet, trying to collect her scattered thoughts.   
"Oh god," She said aloud. "It's here!"   
  
Megavolt was getting horribly frustrated. He stood, throwing bolts of electricity at Darkwing   
Duck. Darkwing dodged what ever was thrown at him.   
"Come on Sparky!" He taunted. "You can do better than that!"   
"DON'T CALL ME SPARKY!!!" Megavolt charged up to throw all he had at Darkwing. He   
was nearly ready to let loose a huge wave of electricity when something pushed him from behind.   
Launchpad had snuck around and tackled him before he could make a move.   
"Thanks LP! Now, where's that demented plant duck?" Darkwing scanned the laboratory.   
"Watch who you're calling demented you capped freak!" Bushroot was heading out of a storage   
room with a large vile. Darkwing drew his gas gun and aimed.   
"Freeze shrub! Or suck weed kill...AHH!" He hadn't finished his sentence when a large vine   
wrapped around his leg and lifted him off the ground. Another vine wrapped its self around Launchpad.   
The two were raised high above the floor. Bushroot pulled Megavolt up off the floor.   
"We've got the stuff! Let's get out of here before they get loose." Megavolt tapped the vile in   
Bushroot's hands.   
"Is that all the boss wanted?"   
"BE CAREFUL!" Bushroot yelped and pulled the vile away from Megavolt. "It's Nitric Acid!   
This thing leaks and you can kiss your skin good bye!"   
"Geez, sorry." Megavolt muttered. They ran out of the building and into the night. Darkwing   
muttered to Launchpad.   
"This happens every time, you'd think we'd be ready for it by now!" His hands still free,   
Darkwing held his arm as close to the vine as possible. A buzz saw snapped out from his cufflinks and   
sliced into the plant. Darkwing hit the ground with a thud. He brushed himself off and sliced threw the   
vine that held Launchpad. "Come on!" He said to his companion, who had just hit the floor. "Maybe we   
can still catch them!"   
They ran back to the Rat Catcher and drove along the road side. But it was too late, there wasn't   
a trace of either one of them. After a few hours of searching, Darkwing reluctantly gave up. They headed   
back to the tower. Darkwing slumped down on a window ledge, over looking the city.   
"I hate it when this happens." he mumbled. Launchpad sat next to him.   
"What do you think they were talking about? Who's "the boss" and what's he need Nitric Acid   
for?"   
"What they needed the acid for is any one's guess." Darkwing replied. "But I have no doubt as to   
who the boss is." They looked at each other and answered in unison.   
"Negaduck!"   
  
Negaduck turned the vile slowly, checking the content. He set it down on a table in a brightly lit   
room of the abandoned warehouse that currently served as a hide out. The table was cluttered with other   
chemicals, beakers and test tubes. He turned to his lackeys. For once, he was impressed.   
"Very good," He said to Bushroot and Megavolt. "you actually got something done with out   
screwing up." He turned back to the table and looked over its content. "Bushroot! Everything's here.   
You know what to do with it. Get to work!"   
"Yes sir!" Bushroot hurried to the table and began mixing chemicals. Negaduck turned to the   
remaining three of the Fearsome Five.   
"And the rest of you knobs stay away from here! The last thing I need is one of you morons   
bumping into something and taking out the whole building!" They nodded and scattered out of the room.   
Negaduck moved to a window over looking the city. He grinned wickedly to himself. "Say your prayers,   
citizens! No one's going to stand in my way now!"   
  
Disks, CD's and other soft ware cluttered the table top. The computer screen cast an eerie glow   
around the dark apartment room. Dark fingers clacked at the key board, the noise bounced around the   
other wise silent room.   
The black cat starred hard at the screen. Digital warning signs and error messages were thrown   
into her face. She canceled them, working her way from her Internet account, to the police station's main   
computer. As a final precaution, she placed a floppy into the drive and booted up a stealth program she   
had created earlier. Her presence completely shaded to any and all users, she entered the station's   
computer. She immediately started to download files, records, and tracking soft ware.   
As the files transferred, she stretched her arms and yawned. It had only been a few days since   
she had arrived and she had already passes the citizenship test, gotten a job with a computer programming   
company, and gotten a pre-furnished apartment in the center of town. It marveled her how quickly you   
could get things like that done in America. It would have taken her months if not a year to do that in her   
home land. She looked around the 15th floor studio apartment for a moment. The computer her company   
had given her was set up on the table, connected to the lap top she had bought herself. A robe lay on the   
bed and beside that was a bag of newly bought cloths. Her eyes fell on the two Kitana swords leaning in   
the corner. The light from the computer shone on the smooth black scabbards. Attached to the scabbards   
were twin black belt straps. The light reflected and glittered on the dragons that were carved on the hilts.   
With a heavy sigh she turned back to her work. Still waiting for the downloads to end, she   
reached over to the stiraphom box of sushi that sat next to the computer. She picked up the last bite and   
finished it off, wiping her hands on the white undershirt she wore. She had gotten hungry earlier and   
tried to pick up something quick at a near by fast food place. The smell alone turned her stomach. She   
found a small sushi bar around the corner from her apartment and decided to become a frequent patron.   
A sign appeared on the screen, telling her the download was complete. She typed in a few   
commands and copied the files to her lap top. As they were traveling, she read through the police reports.   
A report on a recent break in of an Army laboratory caught her eye. The only thing taken was a large vile   
of Nitric Acid.   
"Gods," She thought to herself. "he's actually going to do it..." Entering in a few more   
commands she tapped into the police's city scanner. As the commands filtered to her lap top she   
programmed an alert function into the sound chip.   
"No where to run, no where to hide." She said to herself. "You won't get away from me,   
demon!"   
  
Clouds covered the night sky. Sounds of rolling thunder could be heard in the distance. The city   
was oddly quiet. Darkwing looked out over St. Canard, a radio in the tower sputtered out bits of   
conversations between police cars and the station over cracking static. Nothing was being reported but   
speeders.   
The quiet was driving Darkwing insane. It was bad enough to know that Negaduck was up to   
something, but to not know where he was, or what he was doing was nerve racking. He had no way to   
know what to prepare for or how to deal with it. Negaduck loved to surprise, and they were always   
something deadly.   
Darkwing problems didn't end with Negaduck. Upon returning to Morgana's house the night   
Megavolt and Bushroot broke into the lab, he came to some troubling news. Morgana met him the hall,   
wearing her robe. She had gone to bed early, weak from distress. She told him that what ever the bad   
energy was coming from, was here. And it was getting ready to strike.   
Darkwing turned away from the window. He walked to the Thunder Quack where LaunchPad   
was busy washing the glass dome. Darkwing began drumming his fingers on the plane.   
"If something doesn't happen soon, I'm going to go nuts."   
"Cheer up DW, no news is good news." Launchpad sprayed more cleaner on his rag and   
continued washing.   
"Not when it's Negaduck." Darkwing leaned his back against the Thunder Quack. "No news   
means trouble." At the exact moment he finished talking, a loud voice broke over the static on the radio.   
"Attention all units, attention all units. Break in at gun and ammunition warehouse on 5th and   
High." That was all Darkwing needed to hear. He jumped into the Thunder Quack.   
"Come on LP! If some one's breaking into a gun warehouse it's gonna get ugly!" Launchpad   
jumped into the pilots seat and soon they were flying over the city to the sight.   
  
The lap top on the table let out a persistent beeping noise. The cat walked to the computer and   
checked the location and report. "Better not be another speeder." She thought. The radio report came   
from the sound chip in the computer.   
"Request back up at 5th and High! Suspect sighted in yellow and black cloth...." The rest of the   
report fell on empty space. Snatching up the twin blades in the corner she looped the belts and strapped   
them to her back. She grabbed a set of keys and a black helmet with a face guard from the table, and   
bolted out the door to the parking lot. A newly bought black motorcycle waited in a space by the door.   
She mounted and threw on the helmet. Starting the motor she flew out onto the road. Thunder clapped in   
the sky as she sped to the address.   
  
Police lights flashed through the windows of the two story warehouse. The Police had surrounded the   
shop, hiding behind their cars with guns ready. Negaduck sneered at their warnings.   
"Come out with your hands up! We have you surrounded! There's no way out!"   
"Morons." He muttered. "Hey Liqqy! Show them just who has who surrounded!"   
"Right away boss!" The Liquidator moved to the door and leaked out through the cracks. He   
reformed himself and stood before the police blockade.   
"Walking the beat got you tired? Stressed out from writing too many speeding tickets? A nice   
cool swim will get you out of the grind, and out of our hair!" With that he sent a huge wave in motion   
around the building. Cars and officers were knocked down and washed away. The Liquidator grinned at   
his work. "Surfs up!" He mocked as he leaked back into the store.   
Negaduck tapped his foot impatiently.   
"Would you hurry up with those!" He yelled at the three bumbling criminals who were loading   
crates of darts and dart guns into a warehouse truck in the back.   
"Don't worry Negs," Quacker Jack said pushing a crate onto the truck bed. "only a few more   
left." Liquidator slid up to Negaduck.   
"Say boss, what's all this for? Bushy already made the goop in mass quantities. What good will   
it do to stuff it into tiny darts?" An evil grin spread over Negaduck's face.   
"Allow me to demonstrate, my slow witted associate." He picked up an empty dart from one of   
the boxes. He pulled a corked test tube from his jacked and carefully poured some of its content into the   
dart. Loading the dart into a gun, he aimed it at the wall. The dart flew smacking into the bricks of the   
building. With an unearthly noise the wall exploded and took most of the ceiling with it. Negaduck   
turned to Liquidator smiling.   
"Any other questions?"   
"No sir!"   
"Good, now get the rest of this stuff loaded!" Negaduck screamed at the four. Any further work   
was interrupted by a cloud of purple smoke.   
"I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am short fussed fire cracker, that explodes in your   
hand! I am Darkwing Duck!" Negaduck slapped a hand over his face and growled.   
"Some one trash him!" Darkwing and Launchpad move to grab Negaduck. Quacker Jack   
jumped in front of them, drawing out some yo-yos and laughing hysterically.   
"IT'S PLAY TIME!!!" The yo-yo's flew out of his hands and past Darkwing and Launchpad.   
Darkwing snickered.   
"You throw like a girl, clown! You missed by a mile!" The comment made Quacker Jack laugh   
even harder.   
"I don't think so!" The yo-yo's crossed each other and came back. They acted as bolos,   
wrapping the cord around Darkwing and Launchpad.   
"This is not my week." Darkwing muttered. Negaduck cackled madly.   
"I'd love to stay and chat Jerkwing, but I can see you're all tied up at the moment! Besides I'm   
busy as it is. Maybe we'll get to together when I have the time!" A harsh voice broke through the   
conversation.   
"Your time ends now, demon!!!"   
Negaduck looked up to see where the new interruption was coming from.   
"What now......whoa!!" The menacing figure above startled even him. A tall black female cat   
stepped from the shadows of the walkway above. She wore black leather boots, black jeans and a white   
shirt, covered by a blue and white flannel tied at the waist. The sleeves were rolled up to reveal tight   
muscles covered by thin scars. Her one eye glowed in rage. Her lips curled and rows of glistening sharp   
teeth were bared.   
With one swift motion she leapt over the railing and landed less than 3 feet infront of Negaduck.   
She reached behind her and drew the two long swords. The blades flashed wickedly as she griped the   
hilts and glared at Negaduck.   
"Get ready for your bad karma, murderer!" Negaduck gulped and starred at the blades that were   
moving closer and closer to his throat.   
"Yes well, like I said, I'm really pressed for time and I can't stay around any.....KILL HER!!!"   
The blades flew down only to hit air, as Negaduck leapt to the side and ran for the truck. "Give me the   
keys!" He snapped grabbing Megavolt by the collar.   
"I don't have them!" He whined. "Finding them was Bushroot's job!" Bushroot turned in shock.   
"I...I thought it was Quacker Jack's job!" Negaduck glared at Quacker Jack, who could only shrug   
his shoulders while shaking in fear.   
"Uhhhg!" Negaduck screamed, throwing Megavolt to the ground. "Keep her busy while I find   
them!"   
The girl turned to see Negaduck run for the stairs to the walkway. She started after him.   
Megavolt saw a chance to get back into Negaduck's good graces and charged up.   
"Get ready for the shock of your life!" He hurled a bolt of electricity at the girls face. She didn't   
even bother to turn her head around, just whirled one of the swords around in a semi -circle. The bolt hit   
the blade and rhicochied off, sailing back to Megavolt. It hit him square in the chest, over loading him.   
He passed out in a smoking mass.   
From their position on the floor, Darkwing and Launchpad had been trying to loosen the yo-yo   
cords. The entrance of the young fighter grabbed Drawing's attention. He watched as she bowled over   
Megavolt with out batting an eye lash. He starred after her, impressed.   
The Liquidator surged up into another wave. He moved in fast, intending to crush her. The girl   
simply lifted a hand, pointing it at the wall of water. The Liquidator was thrown back into the brick wall   
by an invisible force. Darkwing's eyes widened. He spoke to Launchpad as they struggled to free   
themselves.   
"Did you see that?" Launchpad had stopped struggling and was starring at the mass of water still   
dripping down the wall. He only nodded dumbly.   
"Oh good trick!" Quacker Jack grinned, pulling out some wind up teeth. "You'll make a fun   
play mate!" The teeth chattered on the ground for a moment, then it lunged at the girl's throat. A blade   
swung, knocking the teeth away. They fell on the ground and were still for a moment before to two halves   
fell apart. Quacker Jack jumped into the truck bed with the crates. "Hurry up Boss!!!"   
Twin vines flew from out of no where. They wrapped themselves around the girl. She struggled,   
growling loudly. Bushroot stepped up and laughed.   
"You're not so thought after all!" He stopped laughing as the sound of ripping fibers hit his ears.   
The girl stretched out her arms and broke the vines. They dropped to the floor as Bushroot watched in   
horror. Rushing back to get Megavolt he leapt into the truck bed where Liquidator had re-grouped and   
joined Quacker Jack. "When ever you're ready boss!"   
Negaduck was tearing through offices on the second floor. He tossed paper work and office   
supplies about frantically trying to find the keys. The girl sheathed her swords and grabbed onto a wood   
post. She dug her claws in and climbed up to the walk way. She made her way to a lit office with papers   
flying out of the door.   
Darkwing and Launchpad broke free from the cord. Darkwing drew his gas gun and they rushed   
up the stairs after Negaduck and the girl. Inside the office Negaduck grabbed a ring full of truck keys   
from the desk drawer. A sigh of relieve escaped his lips and he turned to go. The dark figure met him at   
the door. A deep growl emerged from her throat as she drew the swords. Negaduck dropped into a   
fighting position, ready to protect himself.   
"Where's a high powered death ray when you need one?" He thought.   
The girl starred him down for a moment. Then, out of no where, she leapt forward and pinned   
him to the floor. The blades were raised above his head, ready to drop.   
"And now you return to the dark winds that created you!" She hisses through her teeth.   
Darkwing and Launchpad made it to the door just in time. Darkwing saw what was going on.   
Negaduck was an evil guy, but Darkwing wanted him in jail, not dead! He aimed his gas gun and fired.   
A canister of smog hit the girl squarely on the back of her head. She cried out in shock and stumbled   
forward. Negaduck seized the opportunity. Through the thick clouds of smoke he made his way to the   
office window. Opening it, he peered out. The cab of the truck stuck out from the loading deck under the   
window. Negaduck stood up on the frame and jumped down. He landed neatly on the truck's hood.   
Wasting no time he jumped in the cab and jammed the keys into the ignition. The truck and it's cargo   
sped off into the night.   
The smog was beginning to clear. The occupants of the room still choked and coughed. When   
the room became visible again, Darkwing looked around for Negaduck.   
"Dang." He muttered, looking at the gas gun. "Smog, great idea, Darkwing..."   
The girl was looking around the room frantically. She ran out the office door on to the walk way.   
The room below was silent. She ran back to the window and looked out. A loading door was open and   
the truck was gone. She stepped back, her face in a look of shock and here eye wide in disbelieve.   
"I had him...." she said to herself. "I had him in my hands and then...." The look of shock was   
replaced by a look of rage. She turned to face Darkwing who was still holding the gun, trying to air out   
his cape. He put it back around his shoulders and faced the girl.   
"Now citizen, I appreciate the help, but super villains should be left to the professionals. And a   
crime fighter gets more satisfaction from seeing a crook behind bars than lobbing his head off." He spoke   
to the young lady as if instructing a child. The girl let out an ear piercing roar and dropped the sword in   
her right hand. She held up her fist and swung her arm back wards, smashing the back of her hand into   
Darkwing's face. He collapses, holding a hand to his jaw, it felt broken. The girl picked up the sword and   
held them both to Darkwing's neck.   
"I had him! I had him and you let him get away!" Her one eye starred Darkwing in the face. It   
burned into his mind, cutting through him like a knife. He felt something he hadn't felt for a long time,   
terror. He actually feared for his life. The blades pressed against him, cutting into his flesh. He winced   
in pain.   
"I don't know who the hell you are, and I don't really care. But if you ever get in my way again,   
I'll tare out your lungs and feed them to starving dogs!!!"   
Darkwing swallowed as best he could with the blades against his throat. The cat gave one more   
hateful growl before she sheathed her blades. She headed to the window and jumped out. Darkwing held   
a hand to the cuts on his neck, blood was beginning to fall from them.   
"Darkwing?" Launchpad spoke quietly. "Are you ok?" Darkwing was silent. Blood had begun   
to run from his mouth and nostrils. He sat, starring at the window, trembling. Launchpad helped him up.   
He walked him to the Thunder Quack. When the dome closed the plane sped off to the nearest hospital.


	3. 3

Darkwing had partly wanted to change cloths before going to a hospital, but Launchpad wouldn't hear it.   
The injuries were too bad to waist time. Darkwing let himself be led into the ER. The doctor cleaned and   
bandaged the cuts, then took x-rays of the jaw and cheek bone to see if they had been broken.   
"You're lucky Mr. uh...Duck. Nothing's broken, but you may want to avoid very hard foods for a   
few days. There's a crack in your jaw bone a shade bigger than hair line, it should heal it's self. I'd   
suggest picking up a fairly strong over-the-counter pain killer. And put some ice on the wound, it'll help   
the swelling." Darkwing nodded and left the hospital.   
When they returned to the tower Launchpad began to lead Darkwing to the chairs. They were   
sitting, about to depart when something flashed into Darkwing's mind. He stopped Launchpad from   
hitting the switch.   
"Wait a second! I can't go home just yet!" Launchpad looked at him as if he'd gone mad.   
"You need to rest DW. You heard the doctor."   
"Yes I know! And I will in a while but I promised Morgana I'd..." Launchpad looked at him,   
concerned.   
"You'd what DW?" Darkwing shook his head.   
"I just need to talk to her." He said. He got up and made his way to the Rat Catcher. Launchpad   
leapt up and blocked Darkwing's path.   
"What do you think you're doing?" Darkwing pushed him aside and got on the motorcycle.   
"Don't worry I'll be fine!"Darkwing said testily. Launchpad protested.   
"You're in no condition to ride and you know it!"   
"I'll be extra careful!" Darkwing assured him as he slipped on his helmet. "Don't worry I'll be   
fine." Before Lauchpad had time to say anything else, Darkwing hit the elevator switch and was lowered   
down. He hit the street and headed to Morgana's.   
  
Darkwing stood in front of the door. He waited impatiently for it to open. Finally he raised his   
hand to knock. Before his had reached it, the door swung open by its self. Darkwing grumbled something   
and walked in. He wandered around to first floor, Morgana wasn't down stairs. He called softly up the   
stair way.   
"Morg? You home?" He listened as a fait reply came.   
"In the study." He made his way up the stairs and stood in the door way of a vast study.   
Books lined the walls on both sides. Darkwing saw Morgana seated at a large desk, her eyes   
buried in a book. Her head rested on her hand, which was also holding a pen, she stopped reading   
momentarily to jot something down in a note book. Finally she put the pen down and rubbed her eyes.   
She ran a hand over her hair, which was held back in a long French braid, smoothing down wayward   
strands. She stood and stretched, looking towards the door way.   
"Sorry Dark, hard for me to put a book down once I get........OH MY GOD!!!" She starred at   
Darkwing's face as he walked forward, emerging from the shadows. The swelling on his face had gone   
down, a lot, but it still looked awful. "Dark what on earth happened to you!" She ran forward and placed   
the tips of her fingers under his bill, moving it to the side. He placed his hands on hers and stroked them   
gently.   
"It's all right," He said softly. "it'll heal soon." Morgana freed her right hand and ran it softly   
down the other side of his face.   
"You poor thing." She whispered softly. Her hand ran down past his face and made its way   
down his neck. It stopped once it glided over the bandages. Morgana looked down at his neck. The   
blood had stopped a while ago, but it had soaked through slightly, leaving traces of crimson on the out   
side of the bandages. "Who did this to you, Dark?" She asked around the lump in her throat. Seeing him   
like this upset her, reminded her of how dangerous his job was.   
"I don't know for sure." He said. "But it may have been our visitor from the east..." Morgana's   
eyes widened in horror.   
"You saw it?!? You fought it?!? Something that deadly and angry?!? Oh Dark, what were you   
thinking?!?" Darkwing sighed.   
"I didn't fight her, she attacked me. And you're right, she was plenty angry" Morgana cut him   
off.   
"She? Female? As in a person???" Darkwing nodded.   
"A tall black cat." He answered. Morgana shook her head in disbelieve.   
"A person....walking around with that much hatred and anger...."   
"What did you think it was?" Darkwing looked at her questioningly.   
"A demon, a sorcerer, an evil entity. But I never thought it would be.....human."   
"You may not be far off." Darkwing told her. "She fought like a demon, had power like a   
sorcerer, and was as strong as any evil entity." Morgana looked at him.   
"I thought you said you didn't fight her."   
"I didn't, but she took out Megavolt, Liquidator, Quacker Jack and Bushroot with out working up   
a sweat. Nearly scalped Negaduck. She seemed to think he was the demon..."   
"What makes you say she power like a sorcerer? Did she use magic?"   
"Looked like it. She just raised a hand and Liquidator went flying into the wall." Morgana   
thought for a moment.   
"It may not me magic, but it explains the vast amounts of energy I felt. She has to channel it   
somehow. So she had it out for Negaduck?"   
"And how! She nearly killed him." Darkwing blushed slightly. "I tried to stop her and he got   
away. Wanted to jail him, not kill him, or let him get off." He gently put a hand to the black eye that had   
formed. "I guess she didn't agree with me."   
"If this is what she did to you, I'd almost hate to see what she would have done to Negaduck."   
Darkwing smiled.   
"Yeah well at least I got her message. She doesn't want me getting in the way again."   
"Sounds like a good idea!" Morgana breathed a quick sigh of relive. Darkwing frowned.   
"I can't let her kill some one, Morg, not even if it's Negaduck." There was a tense edge in   
Morgana's voice as she spoke.   
"Dark, please...look at what she did to you, and this was just a warning!" Darkwing nodded.   
"Morg, sit down." He led her to the desk chair. She sat down, Darkwing held her hands in his.   
He looked her in the eyes, his face expressionless as he spoke.   
"She is powerful, deadly and angry. But not really angry at me. All the time that I've been after   
Negaduck I've never really been able to catch him. Some how or another he gets away in the end. But she   
had him. If it weren't for me he wouldn't have gotten away. She was about to kill him and I couldn't   
allow that but still, she had him. I don't know who she is, or where exactly she came from or why she   
hates him so much. But she's a very skilled fighter. She's also fearless and confident. I watched her. She   
could probably take out half an army if she needed too." Morgana looked at him, confused.   
"Dark, I don't understand what you're saying." Darkwing sighed and answered.   
"I don't know how dangerous it would be to face her again....but I could use her help." Morgana   
looked at him in shock.   
"No, Dark! She'll kill you!" Darkwing shook his head.   
"I need to make her see that I'm the good guy, that I'm not the enemy."   
"Dark, when some one is that full of hatred, every one is their enemy!" She looked at him   
pleadingly. His face was stern. She could tell he was determined. "All right." She said. "Let's say you   
get hold of her. Let's say you can reason with her and she agrees. What happens when you get   
Negaduck? She's obviously as determined to have him in a grave as you are to have him in a cell. Do you   
really think you'll win out in the end?" Darkwing closed his eyes for a moment.   
"I have to try! Negaduck's up to something, something horrible! I can tell. I have to do what   
ever I can to stop him and if worse comes to worse.......I just have to try..." Morgana stood and gently   
hugged him to her.   
"You're a reckless fool Darkwing Duck! Too damn brave for you're own good."   
"Don't worry, I won't be alone." He grinned. "You're gonna help me."   
"I am, am I?" Morgana smiled, despite herself. "And just how am I going to do that?"   
"You're the only person I can think of that could possibly match energy with her. You said your   
self she must have plenty. I'd need some one to contain her if she got out of hand."   
"Your assuming I could over power her. If she has that much extra energy, it must be feeding off   
her anger. I'm not sure I could top that." Darkwing chuckled.   
"I don't know, you've over powered me a good many times when you were miffed!"   
"That was different." She ran a hand carefully over his bruised face. "I would never be that mad   
at you. Of course energy can feed off of different emotions." She kissed him softly on the mouth. "Love   
just as well as hate."   
"That's another reason I need you. You're the most compassionate person I know. If I can't   
reason with her, you should be able to strike a cord, somehow." Morgana sighed.   
"I shall do my best."   
"I have faith in you." Darkwing whispered. Morgana smiled. Gently she placed her finger tips   
on his wounded face. After a few seconds she removed them. She ran a hand around his neck and   
removed the bandages.   
"How's that feel?" She asked. Darkwing moved his hands to his face and neck. Most of the   
bruises were gone and the cuts had vanished. The pain had disappeared. He smiled. Pulling her close, he   
kissed her deeply.   
"You're too good to me, Morgana McCawber." He breathed after a moment. She giggled and   
put her hands into his.   
"Don't you forget it, Darkwing!" Darkwing grinned.   
"Never!" He said, squeezing her hands. Morgana whispered softly into his ear.   
"Let's continue this conversation somewhere more comfortable." She kissed him and pulled him   
out into the hallway. Darkwing reluctantly pulled away.   
"I promised LP I'd get home to recuperate." Morgana grinned, wickedly.   
"I think you're recuperating just fine right here."   
Darkwing laughed softly. Morgana continued to pull him down the hall way. The candles   
mounted along the wall went out one by one. They reached the end of the hall and stood in the doorway   
of Morgana's bed room. As she began to lead him through the door, Darkwing opened his mouth to say   
something, but was silenced by a passionate kiss. Soft candle light flickered off the walls of the room.   
Morgana reached down and gently removed Darkwing's mask. She softly kissed the once battered side of   
his face. Darkwing closed his eyes and let his heart run wild.   
"Much too good to me...." He murmured softly. Morgana smiled. She waved a hand, and the   
door quietly shut its self.   
  
The door the small apartment flew open and hit the wall with a loud bang. The girl entered and   
slammed the door shut just as hard. She threw the helmet at a framed picture of sail boats that had come   
with the room. It struck the glass casing, shattering it to pieces. She ripped the swords from her back and   
threw them on the bed. She stood for a moment, feeling her blood boil beneath her skin. She swung her   
fist and hit the apartment wall as hard as she could.   
"Damn it!" She hissed pulling her hand from the dent in the wall. All she had to have done was   
drop the blades, and his head would have rolled away. She groaned loudly. Her whole body felt sore.   
She removed the patch from her eye and ran a hand over her face. It came to rest on the scar. She felt the   
stitches the doctor had put in weeks ago. She sighed and went into the bath room, flicking on the light.   
She put her face close to the mirror and starred at the rip in her flesh. Carefully, she moved two claws   
under the thread and pulled gently. The knotting came loose and she continued to pull the thread,   
weaving it back out of the skin. Finally she pulled the cord free from her face, still slightly bloody. She   
tossed it into the trash can below the sink and looked back into the mirror. It had been weeks, but the   
wound still looked fresh to her. She could still feel the pain of the flesh being torn open, and the eye   
being ripped from the socket. She starred at the gash. Her face had been forever mutilated.   
"Just another thing stolen from my life!" She thought bitterly. She glared at the face in the glass   
that scowled back at her. She hated who she saw, a twisted, ugly shell of a young woman. She growled   
angrily and sent her fist into the mirror. Shards of glass fell into the sink. Looking back to the shattered   
pieces that clung to the wall, she saw herself in each sliver. She turned away in disgust. Turning off the   
light she threw herself onto the bed, shoving the swords to the ground. After what seemed like hours, she   
fell into a restless, nightmare ridden sleep.   
  
Darkwing's eyes snapped open as the communicator on the bed side table started sputtering noises.   
"DW? Where are you? Are you ok?" Lanchpad's voice came over in a shrill yell. Darkwing   
picked up the communicator and answered in a sleepy voice.   
"I'm ok, LP. What's the matter?"   
"It's Negaduck! He's at the St. Canard correctional institute! The police radio didn't give a good   
description of what he was threatening them with, but it's some kind of explosive. A strong one!"   
Darkwing bolted up right.   
"I'm on my way! Meet me half way in the Thunder Quack. The Rat Catcher can run on auto the   
rest of the way to the tower." He ended communication and starred at the clock next to him. "4 PM!!   
That's gotta be a new record!" He said aloud, but then again, he had been up late last night. He looked   
next to him. Morgana was still asleep. He softly got out of bed and pulled his cloths on. He made his   
way out side and to the Rat Catcher.   
He had met Launchpad in the Thunder Quack a few blocks from the station. He set the Rat   
Catcher on auto and leapt into the cock pit. Moments later they landed on a near by building top and   
made their way to the station's roof. Darkwing noticed that half of the west side of the building had been   
blown away.   
"The building won't stay up much longer." He said. "We have to move fast!" They ripped off   
the vent to a air duct and crawled in. The two followed the sounds of scared voices and disorder. They   
reached the vent above a large cell block. They could see the Fearsome Five hard at work. The four   
lackeys each held a dart gun in hand. Negaduck was barking orders to the prison guards.   
"Get these cells open! And move it, or else you're gonna be blown to bits too small for a   
microscope to find!" The guards hurried to open all the cells. The occupants rushed out, thrilled with   
their new found freedom.   
"Hey, what are we getting out for?" Ask a burley pit bull in orange.   
"Good behavior!" Negaduck cackled. "I'm putting you boys in a work release program. I'm your   
new boss!" His laughter was interrupted by the sound of helicopter blades. The chopper hung in mid air   
as the police with in called out over a megaphone.   
"Come out of the building with your hands up! The doors have been locked! There is no way   
out!" Negaduck nearly died of hysterics.   
"Oh I don't think doors are going to be a problem." He sneered. He called out to Megavolt.   
"Hey battery boy! Be a gentleman and help our friends down!"   
"My pleasure!" Megavolt fired a well aimed dart at the helicopter. A mass of flaming metal   
rained down on the police on the ground.   
"Get the rest of the cells open!" Negaduck ordered. "I want to be out of here before the place   
comes down." Darkwing kicked the vent off the duct and jumped out, confronting Negaduck.   
"Good thing you seem to like prisons so much, Negaduck! You're going to be seeing a lot more   
of them, from the inside!" Negaduck snickered   
"Nah! But lucky you! You get to be buried in one!" Negaduck whistled to two huge inmates.   
They came up to Darkwing and Launchpad, grabbing them from behind, they flung them into an empty   
cell and slammed the door. "How ironic, the great crusader for justice, dies in a prison cell!" Negaduck   
sneered.   
"All the prisoners are out, boss!" Bushroot reported. Negaduck rubbed his hands together.   
"Good! You four know where to take them! Get going!" The four hustled the convicts out of the   
building. "Oh Liquidator!" Negaduck called to the last of the four to exit. "Give me your gun, I want   
one more shot at this place before I go, to make sure it comes down." Liquidator handed him his dart gun   
and headed out the door. Negaduck turned and bowed sarcastically to the quivering prison guards. Then   
he turned to face Darkwing. An evil grin spread over his lips momentarily before he spit in Darkwing's   
face. Laughing to himself he turned to go.   
He stopped suddenly, his eyes inches from the tips of the twin blades. The black cat stood   
before him, her teeth gnashed and eye glowing in rage. A low growl came from deep in her throat.   
"This time, your blood spills!" She spit. She thrust the blades forward swiftly. Negaduck   
dropped out of the way just in time. The girl stumbled for ward as the swords pierced air. She turned   
suddenly, dropping the blades, trying to pin Negaduck to the floor. He rolled and dodged the blades as the   
fell around him.   
Darkwing took advantage of the situation that was keeping Negaduck occupied. He slid a   
skeleton key from his breast pocket to the cells key hole. He fumbled with it momentarily before the door   
swung open. He and Launchpad stood by, watching as the girl swung her blades, clipping Negaduck   
under the chin. The sting of the cut jarred him and he stopped moving. He held his hand to the cut,   
trying to rub the pain away. He realized his mistake to late. The girl moved her weight to one side of her   
body and kicked him in the chest. He fell back wards, bumping into Darkwing. Darkwing grabbed him,   
holding his arms behind his back, he slapped hand cuffs around Negaduck's wrists. The girl brandished   
the blades, poised to run Negaduck through.   
"Wait!!!" Darkwing yelled as loud as he could. The girl was startled. She hadn't even noticed   
Darkwing. She recognized him immediately and growled in rage.   
"You again?!? I warned you to stay out of my way! You're not robbing me of this moment   
again! Stand aside, unless you want to be killed along with this scum!!!" She barely gave him time to   
move before she lunged forward. Darkwing hauled Negaduck and himself to the side quickly. The girl   
stopped herself before she ran into the bars of an empty cell.   
"Listen to me!" Darkwing pleaded. "I can take him away! You don't have to murder him. I'll   
lock him up so tight he'll never see the light of day again, I swear!" The girl pointed a blade at   
Negaduck's head.   
"He'll never see the light of day again any way. Or breath the air, or feel the wind...or feel   
anything else!" Darkwing could feel that a hasty retreat would most likely be needed. He whispered to   
Launchpad from the side of his mouth.   
"Go get the Thunder Quack ready to go!" Launchpad nodded and backed up to the missing side   
of the building. He hoisted himself up the wall with the steal supports jutting out from the bricks.   
Darkwing kept his eyes focused on the girl. She was ready to lash out any second. He tried to plead with   
her again.   
"This isn't the way! I don't know what he did to you, but what ever it was, two wrongs never   
make a right! Trust me, justice will be served!"   
"To hell with right and wrong," She hissed. "this IS my justice!" She drew back ready to plunge   
the swords into Negaduck. Just as she began to move forward a violent rumble shook the whole building.   
It knocked Darkwing down, falling on top of Negaduck. He lifted himself up and yelled to the guards in   
the corner.   
"Get out of here, fast! Go the same way my friend did!" They wasted no time jumping to their   
feet and shimmying down the wall.   
Negaduck had been working a pick he had hidden up his sleeve to unlock the cuffs. The lock   
snapped open and he ripped his hands free. He swiftly turned around and shoved Darkwing backwards   
roughly. He jumped up and ran for the door, slamming it behind him, causing another rumble. The girl   
had picked herself up from where she had fallen on the floor and was about to run after him.   
"Not that way!" Darkwing yelled. "The whole building's about to collapse, you'll be crushed!"   
She turned on him.   
"I should crush you right here!" She snapped. "I warned you what would happen if you got in   
my way one more....." She stopped abruptly as the building began shaking. Chunks of the ceiling were   
beginning to fall. Darkwing looked to the missing wall to see the Thunder Quack hovering near the open   
floor. He rushed forward and grabbed the girl by the wrist.   
"You can kill me later! We need to get out of here before we're both crushed!"   
With a snarl the girl ripped her arm away from him. She sheathed her blades and wrapped her   
hands around his neck, squeezing as hard as she could. Darkwing felt himself grow weak. His eyes   
began to cloud over. He tried to struggle but found it useless. Her grip was too tight.   
Suddenly she let go. Darkwing gasped for air and looked around frantically as his sight returned.   
He saw immediately what had stopped her. A small chunk of the ceiling had fallen, hitting her on the   
head and knocking her out. Darkwing turned to see Launchpad waving frantically from the opened cock   
pit of the Thunder Quack.   
"Come on DW! The place is gonna fall any second!" The rumbling of the building had grown   
more and more intense. Darkwing looked over to the girl. Quickly, he picked her up off the floor and   
carried her to the edge of the building. He stepped out onto the nose of the place and into the cock pit. He   
gently set her down in the back and hopped into his seat, throwing the belt around him.   
"Let's get out of here LP!" The Thunder Quack jolted forward. It was only inches away from the   
building as it rumbled one last time, and then crumbled to the ground. Darkwing looked back and heaved   
a sigh. "Let's get back to the tower." He said. Launchpad looked back at the third passenger. He   
swallowed a lump in his throat and spoke in fearful tones.   
"Are you sure you wanted to save her? She tried to kill you! She's not going to be any less upset   
with you when she wakes up!" Darkwing nodded and looked back at the girl.   
"Upset or not. I wasn't going to let her die. Besides, we need her." Launchpad gave him a   
scared and puzzled look. "I'll explain when we get to the tower." Darkwing looked back at the girl one   
last time. A chill ran up his spine.   
"I just hope she doesn't wake up before that." He thought to himself.


	4. 4

Launchpad was having a hard time understanding Darkwing's reasons for taking the girl. Darkwing's   
ultimate vision was lost on his friend. Launchpad just said he hoped Darkwing knew what he was doing.   
Upon saying that, he retired to a far corner of the tower. He didn't want to be in close range when she   
woke up.   
They had brought the girl back to the tower and rested her on a small cot that Darkwing kept   
there. Carefully, they had removed her swords from her back, and placed them a safe distance away.   
Darkwing had removed the leather jacket that she wore and laid it over her chest and arms, attempting to   
keep the drafts off of her. He lifted her wrist and checked her pulse one more time. It beat steadily and   
strongly, she would be fine in a while. Darkwing looked at her as she lay on the cot. She looked   
different. The mask of rage she wore vanished when she was knocked out. She actually looked peaceful   
now. Still, Darkwing didn't want to risk anything. He pushed a button on his communicator.   
"Gosalyn, are you there?" He waited for a reply.   
"Yeah dad, what's up?"   
"Gos, I need you to call over to Morgana's house. Tell her to come to the tower as soon as   
possible."   
"Right dad." Darkwing ended communication and walked toward the window. He looked out   
over the city. Dusk was falling and the cool night breeze ran through the tower. He watched the sun   
sinking slowly into the West. He turned slowly as he felt a soft hand on his shoulder. Morgana stood   
before him. He placed a hand on hers and squeezed it gently.   
"Thanks for coming." He whispered.   
"Any time." Morgana smiled. Her smile quickly faded as she saw the serious look on   
Darkwing's face. "Dark, what is it?" He jerked his head over to the cot. Morgana walked cautiously   
towards the dark figure. She gazed down at the girl.   
"She looks so....so....normal..." Morgana whispered. Darkwing stood beside her.   
"Can you feel anything?" He asked. "Are you sure she's the one?"   
Ever so gently, Morgana sat down on the cot next to the girl. She placed a hand on the girl's   
forehead. Morgana closed her eyes. She felt a burning sensation run through her body. It grew hotter   
and hotter. With her eyes still closed Morgana spoke softly.   
"She's the one I felt. Anger and rage are burning inside her..." Morgana was about to lift her   
hand when something else hit her. She felt a pressure flow from the girl to her. A weight was put on   
Morgana's heart. She could feel a stinging pain all over her body. She suddenly felt like her heart was   
being ripped in two. An icy chill made it's way over her body and she felt a deep sorrow build in side of   
her. Tears began to flow from Morgana's eyes.   
"Morg, sweety? What's wrong?" Darkwing asked. She shook her head.   
"I don't know." Morgana lifted her hand from the girl's head and the feelings immediately   
stopped. "Dark," She began. "there's something else here, something else is inside her..." Darkwing   
hadn't time to question Morgana. The girl began to stir and open her eye.   
She blinked slowly several times, trying to banish the fog that clouded her sight. A weak hand   
made its way to her head. She rubbed the spot that had been hit, wincing in pain. When her eye sight   
cleared, she looked around her. The first thing she saw was Morgana, who was still seated on the cot.   
She quickly pulled herself up, pushing the jacket out of the way. She starred at Morgana for a few   
minuets, unsure of what she should do, if she should try to get away. Morgana took a deep breath, trying   
to calm her nerves. With quivering lips, she formed a smile and spoke softly to the girl.   
"It's all right. We don't want to do you harm."   
The girl's single electric blue eye rested on Morgana, studying her. She looked harmless enough.   
She was trying to be polite but the girl could tell she was nervous. She felt a warm energy flow from   
Morgana. The sensation calmed the girl. For the first time in a while, she felt, peaceful.   
That all melted away when Darkwing stepped up next to Morgana. The girl's eye locked on him   
as fire coursed through her veins. A harsh growl rumbled in side her. Darkwing began to back away   
slowly. He searched with the corners of his eyes for any possible exit. With one quick motion, the girl   
pulled her legs under her and leapt up in the air. She landed on the ground, facing Darkwing, her teeth   
flashed as she bared them. She made another leap for Darkwing, brandishing her claws in mid air.   
Morgana stood quickly. In one swift action, created a light mist that circled its self around Darkwing.   
The mist rose around him, creating a protective shell. The girl's claws met the barrier as she landed on an   
invisible shield surrounding her target. She hit the ground with a thud.   
She stood back up and glared at Morgana. She was getting tired of people getting in her way.   
"I'm not going to let you hurt him." Morgana spoke to her calmly. "So you may as well give up.   
As I said we don't mean you harm. We just want to talk with you." The girl looked Morgana in the eyes.   
She didn't know why, but for some reason she trusted Morgana. She moved back to the cot and sat down,   
slumping her shoulders. She spoke in irritated tones.   
"So talk!" She snarled. Morgana turned to face her. The mist around Darkwing slowly   
disappeared. The conversation had drawn Launchpad out of hiding. He stood behind Darkwing who   
stood behind Morgana, carefully watching the girl's every move. Morgana glided forward and sat at the   
opposite end of the cot. Morgana was about to speak when Darkwing abruptly started throwing questions   
at the girl.   
"Who are you? What are you doing in St. Canard? Who do you think you are deciding the fate   
of criminals???" The only response Darkwing got was a hiss. The girl narrowed her eye and glared at   
Darkwing. She considered taking another shot at him. Morgana turned and quietly pleaded with   
Darkwing.   
"Please Dark, let me try." Darkwing reluctantly nodded and Morgana turned back to face the   
girl. She managed a kind smile as she spoke. "Please don't be angry with Darkwing, he's just doing what   
he thinks is best." Morgana bravely extended her hand. "My name is Morgana McCawber." The girl   
looked at Morgana, and then at her open hand, then back to Morgana. Darkwing reached into his jacket   
and put a hand around his gas gun, ready to draw. All three of them nearly jolted in shock as the girl   
clasped her hand around Morgana's, shaking it gently.   
"My name is Raven," She spoke so softly, her voice was barely audible. "Raven Inari."   
Morgana's smile widened.   
"Pleased to meet you Ms. Inari." She turned and gestured to Darkwing and Launchpad. "This is   
Darkwing Duck and Launchpad McQuack." They were making the brave attempt to move forward and   
shake her hand when she let out a loud growl, sending them both back to their places. It became clear to   
Darkwing that if Raven was going to do any talking, it was only going to be with Morgana. Morgana   
continued.   
"Where are you from Ms. Inari?"   
"Okinawa." Morgana nodded.   
"From the East..." Morgana heard a faint noise and turned her head. Darkwing had begun to tap   
his foot impatiently, trying to get a message across to Morgana. She rolled her eyes and turned back to   
Raven.   
"My friend wants me to get to the point. We need your help Ms. Inari." Raven looked at her,   
puzzled.   
"With what?" She asked.   
"With Negaduck..." Raven was even more confused. She looked as if she had never heard the   
name before. She shook her head.   
"With who?" Darkwing looked at her in disbelieve.   
"Negaduck! Remember? The guy you tried to decapitate!" Raven's eye glowed in rage.   
"So, the demon has a name..." She hissed. She turned to Darkwing, anger building in her once   
more. "He'd be gone now if it weren't for you!"   
"Excuse me for not letting you commit murder!" Darkwing shrieked. "Pardon me for trying to   
keep the law!" Raven leapt to her feet screaming.   
"HE'S THE MURDERER! HE'S THE SOULLESS DEMON FROM THE DARK WINDS!   
KILLING HIM WOULDN'T BE A CRIME! IT'D BE A BLESSING TO MANKIND!!!" Morgana stood   
and placed firm hands on Raven's shoulders.   
"Please Ms. Inari, calm down. Like I said, Dark's just doing what he thinks is right, just like you   
are." Raven tore away from her and turned her back to them.   
"I'm not interested in what's right, I'm trying to destroy an evil!" She turned her head and spoke   
to Morgana. "And quit calling me Ms. Inari. Raven'll do." Darkwing tried again to reason with her.   
"Look, Raven, all we want is...."   
"I SAID SHE COULD CALL ME RAVEN! I DIDN'T SAY YOU COULD!!!" Darkwing jumped   
back at the sudden out burst. He quickly regained his composure and spoke angrily.   
"Look, what ever your name is, we brought you here to ask for your help! Negaduck's a tough   
guy to beat. But you're a great fighter. You're the only person I've ever seen that's even slightly   
intimidated him! Help me get him and we can lock him up for good!" Raven sneered.   
"If I get him, I'll kill him. You won't be able to get in my way forever." Morgana turned Raven   
to face her.   
"Why are you so hell bent on killing him? Death would be a quick and easy punishment.   
Rotting in jail for life would be much more fitting for him." She looked at her with eyebrows lowered.   
"What did he do that was so awful, Raven?" Raven looked into Morgana's eyes for what felt like forever.   
There was a kindness in them that Raven had missed. She felt kindred energies coursing between them.   
She shook her head suddenly, dismissing the feeling.   
"Forget it!" She hissed. "I'm not playing attack dog to some pathetic Dick Tracy wannabe in a   
mask! I work for myself, by myself! I'm not handing that demon over so you can lock him up in some   
flimsy iron cage where he's most likely to break free in days!" Darkwing was about to protest, but   
Morgana raised a hand to stop him.   
"It's your choice Raven, we can't and won't force you. But please, if you change your mind..."   
Morgana pointed out to the bridge, letting Raven know exactly where they were. Raven turned away. She   
grabbed her jacket from off the floor and threw it around herself.   
"This is the last time I'm going to warn you about getting in my way!" She sneered at Darkwing.   
She looked toward Morgana. "She can't protect you all the time!" Darkwing sighed and pointed toward   
the elevator that lead down to the bridge. Raven started over, then stopped half way there, whirling   
around in anger. "Where are my swords???" She demanded.   
"Those things are dangerous." Darkwing snapped. "I don't think psycho's like you should own   
them!" Raven let out and ear shattering scream.   
"NEVER TAKE A WARRIOR'S BLADES!!!" She shrieked. "WHERE ARE THEY?!?!"   
Darkwing nodded to the corner where the twin Kitanas lay. Raven rushed over and slung them over her   
back. Giving Darkwing one last snarl, she made her way to the elevator and headed down to the bridge.   
When she was out of ear shot, Morgana sighed.   
"Looks like I'm done here. See you later, Dark." Before he had time to reply, she vanished.   
Darkwing stood watching the spot where she had been. After a moment he shrugged and headed for the   
Thunder Quack.   
"Let's go LP." He said, climbing into the seat. Launchpad climbed in next to him.   
"Where to DW?" Darkwing's answer shocked him.   
"Head over the bridge and keep your eye open for Inari."   
"You want to follow her??" Lauchpad asked in amazement.   
"Despite what she thinks, our conversation isn't over!" Darkwing answered. Launchpad sighed.   
"What ever you say, DW." The Thunder Quack shot out into the night sky.   
  
A knock came on Negaduck's door. He looked up to see two twin ducks walk into his private   
quarters. He grinned at their entrance.   
"So, how'd it go?" He asked. The two nodded in unison.   
"Just fine." One replied. "We gave our computer the description, and it gave us the address. We   
were in and out in seconds!" Negaduck leaned back in his chair.   
"Good. I don't want that demented Jezebel on my back any longer!"   
"Don't worry sir!" The second twin spoke up. "There won't be enough left of her to feed to   
vultures!"   
"Great! Now get some one to fly out to the building. I want to know that everything went all   
right." Negaduck dismissed them both. He smiled wickedly to himself.   
"I love technology!" He thought. "Especially the kind that lets you find any one you want. Or   
want killed." A cruel laughter filled the room.   
  
Darkwing and Lanchpad had followed Raven across town and back. She had back tracked to the   
sight of the fallen prison. Retrieved her motorcycle she had parked near bye and sped off towards   
downtown. They followed her to a rather large apartment building. They were about to land on the roof   
when an other object in the sky caught Darkwing's eye.   
"Let's check it out." They flew around the building in search of the illusive object.   
  
Raven was 8 feet from her door when she realized she had left her helmet hanging on the handle   
bars of the motorcycle. Too tired to go back, she continued on to her room. She slid the key in the door   
and turned it. The door swung open before the key could click. Raven was sure she had locked the door   
before she left.   
"Oh well." She thought, yawning. She had been in a hurry after all. She continued on into her   
room. She flipped on the light switch and headed for the bed. She was about to remove the swords from   
her back when she noticed something else. The main computer on the table was on. She only left the lap   
top running while she went out. She knew she hadn't left the PC running.   
Raven stood over the keyboard and started the manual shut down. She blinked when an error   
message popped up.   
"What the..." She read the message box. ""Memory terminated, computer can not respond."?"   
She tried one more time. The same message box popped up. Frustrated, she tried to open up the main   
control set up file. The same message popped appeared. She gave an annoyed groan and tried opening   
the program manager. Maybe she had hit a wrong key and erased something.   
""Memory terminated, computer can not respond."" She read the message aloud again. "Forget   
it!" She thought. She'd reprogram it in the morning, right now she was exhausted. She leaned down to   
the wall out let and pulled the main PC cord. Raven jumped in shock as a steady beeping noise started   
coming from the computer. She ran to the screen to find it still up. This time a new message box was   
flashing on the screen. It kept in time with the beeping.   
""Error! Program not compatible with system."" The beeping was getting louder and faster.   
Suddenly Raven remembered her unlocked door. She finally realized the situation.   
"Oh no!"   
She heard the beeping grow louder and louder. In a flash she ran for the window. Shoving the   
sliding glass aside, she leapt out into the air. Seconds later, an explosion rocked the building. Raven   
plummeted down ward. Her room had been on the higher levels. She closed her eye and gritted her teeth,   
bracing herself for the landing she was going to make on the street below. A sharp breath escaped her   
body when she hit something cold and metal. She opened her eye and looked up as the glass dome of the   
Thunder Quack was slowly rising.   
"Told you I heard something over here, DW!" Launchpad whistled as he looked up at the   
smoldering hole in the building where a room used to be. He looked at Raven.   
"Hope you didn't put this months rent check in the mail yet!" Another low flying jet whizzed   
past them. It looked just like the Thunder Quack only the color was yellow and black. Two twin ducks   
sat in the cock pit, surveying the damage. Darkwing stepped out onto the nose of the Thunder Quack. He   
held out his hand to Raven.   
"Ok look! You don't like me and I'm slightly up set with you for trying to kill me, twice! We   
both know Negaduck was behind this! He nearly got you. He's come close to taking me out as well. We   
might not agree on Negaduck's fate but there's one thing you should agree with: If we don't hang together,   
he'll see to it we hang separately!" Raven looked him in the face for a moment, regarding him. She   
reached up and drew the swords from her back. Darkwing stepped back waiting for her to strike.   
"Fly under their jet!" She called. Darkwing looked stunned.   
"Huh?"   
" I said fly under their jet! Not too low!" Raven crawled her way to the edge of the cock pit. She   
dropped the lower part of her legs inside. "Close the dome part way! And grab on to my legs!"   
"What are you doing?" Darkwing called through the crack between the glass and the metal.   
Raven turned her head forward as the headed toward the other jet.   
"Hopefully not killing myself..." She muttered.   
They were inches away from the jet, coming under it just low enough for Raven to have a good   
balance. She secured the swords in her hands. As they went under, Raven plunged the blades into the   
under side of the jet as hard as she could. Using all of her strength she bore down on the swords, keeping   
them steady as they tore through the metal shell of the second jet. Fuel lines and wiring were severed as   
they passed under, emerging from under the nose of their enemy. The dome of the Thunder Quack flew   
open and Darkwing pulled Raven in before she could slip, closing the glass down after her. The Thunder   
Quack made a mid air U-turn in time to see the rival jet slam into the ground. They watched as the two   
pilots fell from the wreckage in time to be caught by arriving police. Darkwing turned to Raven as she   
was sheathing her blades.   
"Um, nice job!" He managed. Raven looked down at the wreck, and back up to where here   
apartment had once been. She shook her head sadly.   
"As much as I hate to say it, you're probably right. He won't stop until we're gone. We have to   
get him first." Darkwing patted her shoulder.   
"Nice to see you finally thinking with logic!" Raven glared at him.   
"This does not mean I plan to let him live." She said coldly. Darkwing nodded.   
"We'll tare down that bridge when we get there. Right now let's get back to the tower before the   
cops figure we had anything to do with this."   
"Drop me down in the parking lot." Raven instructed. "I'll follow you on my bike. Uh...I get up   
the same way I came down, right?" Darkwing nodded. They dropped Raven down next to her motorcycle   
and she picked up the helmet from where it hung on the handle bars.   
"Good thing I didn't go back for it..." She thought. She gunned the motor and followed the   
Thunder Quack back to the tower.   
  
Morgana sat on her bed. She rubbed her forehead, trying to ease the head ache that had come   
on. She sighed and lay down, turning to face the wall. Something on the bed side table caught her eye.   
She looked up and saw Darkwing's cufflinks laying on the stand. Morgana groaned softly. She reached   
up and took them in her hand.   
"I hope he hasn't needed these." She thought.   
Despite her weariness, Morgana knew that Darkwing kept a good part of his arsenal in his   
cufflinks. A faint shimmer glowed around her as she vanished. Seconds later, she stood once more in   
Darkwing tower. She saw that the Thunder Quack was gone. Morgana placed the cufflinks on a table top   
next to one of Darkwing's computers. She was about to leave when she heard the hum of a large engine   
approaching. The Thunder Quack flew in and landed in the center of the tower. Morgana met Darkwing   
as he climbed down from the cockpit.   
"Morg! What brings you back?" Morgana nodded her head toward the computer table.   
"You left your cufflinks last night. I figured you might need them." Darkwing smiled.   
"Like I said, you're too good to me!" Morgana smiled. She leaned over to kiss him on the cheek.   
She stopped and looked up as she heard another noise. The elevator from the bridge came up, holding a   
black motorcycle. It's driver stepped off and removed it's helmet. Ebony strands of hair fell around   
Raven's shoulders as she placed the helmet back on to the handles and stepped into the tower.   
"Raven!" Morgana looked at her in surprise. "You came back?"   
"It doesn't look like I have much of a choice." She answered, gesturing to Darkwing. "He's hell   
bent on getting in my way and Negaduck's seen to it that my methods of finding him were destroyed. Not   
to mention my living quarters. That leaves my options kind of limited."   
"Speaking of options, where are you going to stay?" Darkwing asked. Raven shrugged.   
"I don't know." She answered. Darkwing motioned to the cot.   
"You're welcome to stay here, if you like." He offered. Raven nodded.   
"Wait." Morgana spoke up. She turned to face Raven. "If you need some place to stay, stay with   
me." Morgana grinned. "A bed's a lot more comfortable than that cot, and the house is slightly less drafty   
than the tower." Raven starred at her for a moment, trying to see if she was serious. Darkwing gulped   
nervously and grabbed Morgana by the wrist, pulling her aside.   
"Morg, can I speak with you a moment?" When they were out of ear shot he stopped and looked   
her in the eyes. "Are you mad, woman?!? You're just going to let her in your home? There's no telling   
what she might do!"   
"You were going to let her stay here!" Morgana hissed, trying to keep her voice down.   
"That's different! We wouldn't be here all night, she wouldn't have a chance to kill us in our   
sleep!" Morgana rolled her eyes.   
"I don't believe you Dark! First you want her help, then you want to keep her locked up here   
because you don't trust her! Make up your mind!"   
"Well she did try to kill me! Sorry if I'm a bit cautious!"   
"Dark, she's not after any of us, it's Negaduck she wants! Look, she didn't want to have any thing   
to do with us, but she came back didn't she?"   
"It's just what you said about her, Morg. What you said you felt. All that anger and hatred.   
What if she snaps? If she were here at least no one would get hurt." Morgana sighed.   
"Dark, I did feel a lot of anger and hatred from her. But when I was close to her, when I looked   
her in the face. There was something else. Something besides the anger and bitterness." She bit her lip   
and looked back at Raven for a split second. "There was pain. There was loneliness and sorrow. Above   
all else that poor girl's bleeding from the inside. Her heart's been ripped out."   
"You can say that again." Darkwing rubbed the side of his face. "I would almost have sworn she   
didn't have one." Morgana looked at him pleadingly.   
"Please Dark, I know what I'm doing." Darkwing sighed reluctantly.   
"All right. No point in arguing when you have your mind set. Just promise me that if anything   
happens you'll get away from her fast!" Morgana nodded. They made their way back to where Raven and   
Launchpad stood.   
"Well, shall we be off then?" Morgana said, warmly. Raven headed over to her motorcycle.   
"Hop on," She said. "you can give me directions." Morgana gave Darkwing a quick kiss.   
"See you soon, Dark." She followed Raven who helped her on. She handed Morgana the black   
helmet.   
"Better you stay safe than me." She said. They descended into the night. Have way down to the   
bridge Raven spoke. "He doesn't trust me, does he?" Morgana nodded.   
"You have good perception."   
"No, I have good hearing." Raven replied. Morgana bit her lip.   
"Sorry about that."   
"I don't blame him. The person who tried to cut my throat would be the last one I'd want to   
invite to my home with open arms."   
They reached the bridge and shot out into the night. Morgana directed raven as best she could   
around the helmet's face guard, and the whipping night wind. They pulled up to McCawber manor and   
got off. Raven followed Morgana up the walk, pushing her motorcycle along beside her. She left it by the   
porch and set the helmet down with it. The door swung open and Morgana gestured for Raven to enter.   
Raven removed her boots and set them down by the door before she walked in.   
Raven was awestruck by the house. It was the largest thing she had ever seen. Creeks and   
groans from the old house echoed down through the dark corridors. Cobwebs hung from the ceiling and   
candles flickered in their mounts on the walls. Raven was lead to a bed room on the second floor. Wall   
mounted oil lamps dimly lit the large room. A large bed stood in the corner. The bed post was covered in   
carvings of dragons and snakes. Four wooden skulls sat neatly on all corners of the bed frame. There was   
a vanity mirror on the other side of the room. The silver glass was mounted in a large wood frame, carved   
to resemble a snakes mouth, complete with fangs.   
"I hope the places doesn't bother you." Morgana said, half apologetically. "Most people find it   
frightening." Raven looked at her in shock.   
"Frightening? Are you kidding? This place is gorgeous!" Morgana chuckled.   
"Well I'm glad someone besides me thinks so. I'll show you around in the morning. There's a   
bathroom and shower through that door, and extra blankets in the closet. Let me know if you need   
anything, I'm right down the hall." Raven nodded. "Good night." Morgana smiled and left the room,   
closing the door behind her. Raven removed the swords and dropped them to the floor. She took off her   
jacket and flung it over the chair by the vanity. She slipped off her flannel and blue jeans and draped   
them over the jacket. She pulled back the covers of the bed and crawled in. She reached over and turned   
down the flame in the oil lamp by the bed. She lay back and closed her eye, falling into an instant sleep.   
  
Raven awoke several hours later. At first she thought it was still night. The room was pitch   
dark. She looked over at a grand father clock that stood across from the bed. It was 10 a.m. Raven got   
out of bed and walked over into the bath room. There were fresh towels and soap lying out. She took a   
quick shower and wrapped a towel around her body, using another to dry her hair. After drying off she   
slipped back into her T-shirt and jeans and flung her swords over her back. She hung the towels up and   
headed down stairs.   
The entire house was still dark. Raven followed the flickering candle light down the hallway.   
Empty rooms past by as she neared the end of the long hallway. She poked her head into the last   
doorway. The room was, for all Raven could figure, most likely the kitchen. Morgana was seated at the   
table. Already dressed in a long deep blue dress, she was reading over the morning paper. She looked up   
and smiled as Raven entered.   
"Good morning. Sleep ok?"   
"Yeah." Raven pulled out a chair and sat down. Morgana put the paper down. She smirked   
when she saw that Raven was wearing the swords.   
"You carry those with you all the time?" She asked.   
"A warrior's blades should never be out of reach." Raven replied. Morgana smiled and nodded.   
"Can I get you anything to eat? You must be starving." She chuckled. "Most don't care for my   
cooking, but I could get some toast and eggs with out screwing it up too badly." Raven shook her head.   
"I'm really not hungry."   
"Well at least let me get you some tea. You need something hot in you." Morgana pleaded.   
Raven agreed and Morgana poured green tea into a clay mug. Raven sipped the tea. She leaned back and   
closed her eye. It did feel good to have something warm in her. When she was finished Morgana kept her   
word of showing her around the house. She lead Raven through endless hallways and rooms. Raven was   
impressed with the dark architecture. Statues, pillars and pictures seemed to breath and flow from their   
places. At last they ended up at what seemed to be the last room. They stood infront of two large, wooden   
double doors.   
"You'll love this!" Morgana grinned. She pushed the doors open and they swung into a vast   
room. Bare marble floor spread covered the entire area. Chandeliers that had once hung high above the   
old ball room were resting on the floor, dusty and covered in cobwebs. Huge windows covered half the   
room, starring out at the dark sky. Morgana pulled raven over to a wall on the east side of the room. A   
huge mural spread across the marble wall. A picture of countless rooms covered most of the mural. Each   
room painted a different color. Lavishly dressed men and women occupied the rooms. At the start of the   
picture they looked to be happy and enjoying themselves. But working down the art work they started   
looking pale and sickly. They became worse and worse until finally the rooms showed their occupants   
laying about on the floor, dead. A figure in red was the only one left standing in the last room. It loomed   
over a young man's dead body, dressed in cloths of royalty.   
"An ancestor of mine had that made quite a long time ago." Morgana explained. "It's a portrait   
of The Masque of the Red Death by Poe." Raven's eye lit up.   
"I loved that story! It's one of his best!"   
"It was my favorite. It just struck me as hysterical how the people thought they could escape   
death!" Morgana laughed. Raven gave a small smirk.   
"Yeah, stupid yuppies." Morgana smiled, pleased that she had been able to start an actual   
conversation.   
"So you're a Poe fan?" She asked Raven.   
"I love Poe, I read his work since I was little. My favorite was Annabel Lee." A brief smile   
moved across her lips. "My mother used to read his work to me. She loved it. She named me Raven after   
the poem. She had a huge book filled with all the stories and poems he ever wrote. She'd read to me from   
it at night back in Okinawa, before I went to sleep. My father used to say he was amazed that I didn't   
have constant night mares. Then he'd say it was because I was very brave, like him...." Morgana's smile   
widened as she listened to Raven reminiss.   
"Are your parents in America now? I'd love to meet them." The smile that had come across   
Raven's face vanished immediately.   
"That's impossible," She said softly. "they're dead." Raven's eye began to glisten. She turned   
her back to Morgana before her tears started falling.   
"I'm so sorry, Raven." Morgana said gently. Something flashed into Morgana's memory and it   
finally dawned on her. She stood behind Raven and places a tender hand on her shoulder.   
"Negaduck killed them, didn't he." She asked.   
"And my sister." Raven answered meekly. Her voice began to quiver. Morgana squeezed her   
shoulder. She finally understood the emotions of pain and sorrow that mingled with the anger and hate   
that controlled Raven.   
"No wonder..." Morgana whispered to herself. She turned Raven around and faced her.   
Morgana gently wiped the tears from Raven's face. Raven didn't stop her. She stood, quivering,   
immersed in her own sorrow. "You poor thing, no wonder you want his blood so badly. He murdered   
your family!" Raven snapped out of her thoughts and sat down on the floor leaning against the wall under   
the mural. A heavy sigh escaped from her lips.   
"He didn't kill them himself." She explained. "But he ordered the attack." Morgana sat down   
next to Raven on the floor. A puzzled look spread across her face. "Let me start at the beginning." Raven   
said. "I come from a small mura in Okinawa called Niwa-en. My Father was Japanese, his name was   
Idzumo. My mother was American, her name was Karen. She came to Okinawa to study Eastern religion   
and culture. She met my father at temple and soon after they were married. Two years later they had me,   
13 years after that they had my sister, Ninyo. My father was a warrior. He taught me to fight, he even   
taught me Tai-chi that he learned from a Chinese man he studied under. When I turned 18, he gave me   
his Kitana blades, he said they represented balance and courage like the dragon. Even though he was a   
warrior, always told be that I should only fight to protect myself. He said that violence and destruction   
were two of the biggest evils."   
"He was a very wise man." Morgana commented.   
"Yes," Raven agreed. "but in the end, all his wisdom could not save him..." Raven closed her   
eye and leaned back. Memories flowed from her mind to her lips. Morgana sat quietly, as Raven related   
the entire story.   
  
It was late summer. A cool breeze blew in from the ocean, over the small sea side village Niwa-   
en. Small houses lined the road that lead into the city. It was a long way to travel from the village to the   
city. But a bus came by the small community every day, to pick up those who worked in the city. As the   
small bus made its way back to Niwa-en, Raven starred out the window at the passing fields. Vast   
amounts of Wasabi plants covered the fields. The Wasabi was valued as a spice for Japanese cooking. It   
was Niwa-en's second main export, next to fish.   
Raven sighed. The harvest would be around soon and she would have to take off a few weeks at   
the computer programming company she worked for in town to help out. She replayed the tired old   
argument she had with her father that morning. It seemed that just about every other day, before she left   
for work, her father would complain about her job.   
"You are only winning money for those men who sell the machines. I know how they work!   
They make you work on the machine and get it ready to be sold. Then they sell it for a lot of money, and   
only give you a little bit! They work you hard and send you home tired every night. You hardly even see   
your family! You get up and leave in the morning, and at night you are too tired to be with us! You   
should stay here and fish, or tend the crops with the rest of the village! It is tradition here! Our ancestors   
did not have technology, we do not have it now, and those who live here in the future will not have it!   
You dishonor your family by being a slave to the men in the city!"   
"And who do you think the fish that you catch and the crops that you plant go to, father? They   
send them to the people in the city too! And what do you get out of it? A sore back and a few yen! I   
bring home more money in a day than you do in a week! Times are changing father, soon machines are   
going to be doing your job. Machines that you won't know how to run! The experience I get from that   
company can benefit me the rest of my life!"   
"It will be the people like you who bring the machines here! Look at what the city has done to   
you already! You buy cloths from big stores! You argue with your mother and father! The city is   
poisoning your mind, daughter! You are forsaking the old ways!"   
"I'm not forsaking the old ways! I'm just being realistic! Soon, what I do will be one of the only   
jobs you can get around here! The old ways are good father, but they are no match for the future."   
Her father gave up in desperation. Raven ran out to the road just in time to catch the bus. Now   
she was heading home. She didn't relish the welcome she would get. Her father would still be angry, her   
mother upset. Poor Ninyo didn't even understand what the fights were about. She was nine years old and   
all she even remotely understood was the word 'machine' which her father had told her meant 'monster'.   
The bus rolled to a stop and Raven got off with the other passengers. She lagged far behind the   
others. She was in no hurry to get home. She sighed and looked out at the sun as it sank into the ocean.   
Perhaps the new ways were choking her. The old ways had always kept her and her family supported.   
They were always fed, clothed and, usually, happy. At any rate, Raven decided that an apology to her   
father was in order.   
Suddenly, Raven stopped dead in her tracks. She heard shrieks of terror rising from the village.   
Smoke rose into the night sky. She could smell the sour odor that arose when the Wasabi plants were cut.   
It mingled with the smell of smoke and rose into the air. Raven began to run toward the village. She ran   
as fast as she could, her heart pounding inside her like a drum. She came to a screeching halt at the   
village edge. She gasped in horror at what she saw.   
The other villagers that had walked on ahead of her, now lay on the ground. They were drenched   
in a pool of blood. The smoke was coming from the village, where several of the small houses had been   
set on fire. Trucks were lined up by the fields. Large, evil looking men were severing the steams of the   
Wasabi plants and throwing them into crates on the truck beds.   
Raven could feel some one's eyes on her. She heard the sound of a knife being drawn. Quickly   
she spun a leg out. Kicking the knife from her would be attackers hand. The move took him by surprise   
and he froze for a moment. Long enough for Raven to knock him to the ground.   
The cries of terror grew stronger from the village. More men were running about after fleeing   
villagers, swinging knifes and firing guns. A large duck pushed a mother and the baby that she held to   
her chest down with his riffle. He aimed it at the woman's head, who was pleading with him for her life.   
He began to pull the trigger back slowly. The gun fired into mid air. Raven had dashed up, grabbed the   
end of the gun and pushed it up wards in the mans hands. He fought with Raven for a moment for control   
of the riffle. Raven lifted her foot to his chest and pushed him hard. He lost his handle on the gun and   
stumbled back wards, regaining his balance quickly. He started after Raven, only to have his face come   
into hard contact with the end of the riffle. He fell back down, uncontious. Raven dropped the gun and   
ran around the burning village. She looked in vain for her father. Why wasn't he out here fighting? She   
ran to her house. He was probably there, protecting Raven's mother and sister. She dashed up to her   
house. The first thing she noticed was that the door was open and the lights were out. She ran inside,   
completely unprepared for what she found.   
Blood covered the floor. Raven nearly slipped on it as she walked in the house. She squinted her   
eyes in the darkness and scanned the room. They landed on something mounted to the wall. Raven   
reached over and grabbed an oil lamp from the wall. She turned up the small flame and let the light fall   
around the room. She screamed in horror. The thing she has seen mounted to the wall, was her mothers   
head. It was stabbed through with a long knife. Blood still dripped from the neck and onto the floor   
where the body lay. Her mother's dark brown eyes still looked on in a glassy stare of surprise. Laying not   
far, was Raven's father. A large chunk of his face had been shot off and splattered around the room.   
There were several gun shot wounds in his chest. He looked like a mannequin that had been toppled over,   
still starring at the ceiling and clutching the twin Kitana blades in his fists. The swords were smeared red   
with blood. Idzumo had not gone down with out a fight.   
A small noise from under the stair way startled Raven. She grabbed the swords from her fathers   
dead hands and faced dark shadows from under the stair well. A tiny voice quivered in fear.   
"Raven?" Raven dropped the swords and ran toward the corner.   
"Ninyo!" Raven held out her arms as the terrified 9 year old ran into them. Raven turned her   
sister's back to the remains of her parents. She patted the girls back and whispered gently into her ear.   
"It's all right, Ninyo. You're safe now!" Ninyo looked into Raven's eyes. She began to sob   
hysterically.   
"Mom and dad! They...they...were here and these men came in and dad was fighting and then   
the men had guns and they shot dad and then they did it again and again and again and then mom started   
screaming and then and... and...." Raven clutched her sister to her tighter, realizing that Ninyo had   
witnessed the whole thing from under the stairs.   
"Come on Ninyo!" Raven grabbed the swords from the ground. "We're leaving! Stay close to   
me! You hear? No matter what, stay close to me!"   
"Hey Brutic! Looks like we missed some in here!" Two men met Raven and Ninyo at the door.   
One was a huge dog carrying a shot gun. The other a short slim duck that held a sharp meat hook in his   
hand. They made there way in the door. Raven and Ninyo stepped back. Raven gave Ninyo a push back   
wards, moving her behind. The dog grinned.   
"I don't know how to say good bye in Japanese. But in a moment you won't be able to hear me say   
anything any way!" He raised the gun and pointed it square at Raven's face. Raven let out a cry of rage   
and leapt forward. She knocked the brute in the stomach knocking him down. The gun went off in his   
hands. The bullet nicked Raven, but flew past her. She jumped back to her feet, blades still in hand,   
ready to fight.   
"Raven..." The small voice came again, cutting through Raven. She turned to see her sister   
standing in the middle of the room. She was shaking violently and was about to fall over. Blood was   
running down her face. The blood was spilling down and onto Ninyo's cloths.   
Raven's eyes locked on the tiny hole in Ninyo's forehead.   
"Raven..." She managed again. Her legs gave out from under her and she began to fall, still   
talking softly as her tiny body hit the floor. "I'm sorry...I didn't...stay...close...." Raven starred in   
disbelieve at her sister's body. It lay on the floor next to her father.   
"No..." Raven said softly to herself. She began sobbing and screamed out in pain. "NO!!!"   
Raven started over to her sister's side when she heard a click. She turned her head slightly. The   
dog re aimed at Raven's head, an evil smile on his face. In a blur, Raven spun on her heels and hurled a   
sword. It found its target in the dog's neck. His eyes bulged in shock as he fell backwards. The duck   
looked down at this companion and then back at Raven. She stood, pointing the other sword at his chest.   
A look of rage covered her face.   
"You wanna dance, sweet heart?" The duck asked mockingly. "OK, let's dance."   
Raven dodged out of the way as he darted towards her, his hook tore a chunk of her flesh as he   
past by. She spun around and swung her sword, slashing him across the face. Metal clashed against   
metal. They traded slashes back and forth. Raven took most of the damage on her arms. With out her   
other sword she could only make poor attempts at shielding them. The duck's hook clanged loudly as it   
crashed into Raven's blade. He momentarily over powered her, forcing her blade point down and   
punching her in the face. She reeled back wards in pain. The duck jumped up and brought his hook   
down. Raven tried to block it, but it was too late.   
The hook tore into her right eye brow. Raven screamed in agony. She tried to back away from   
the duck. That proved to be another mistake. The hook sliced down ward from her eye brow, through her   
eye lid, and strait into her right eye. As she pulled back wards, the snared eye went with the hook in the   
opposite direction. There was a soft, sickening, snapping noise as the ocular muscles were torn and the   
eye ripped from the socket. Raven knelt on the floor, one hand clutching the wound.   
The duck stumbled back wards. He regained his balance and looked down at the bloody eye, still   
stuck to the hook. He made a disgusted face and shook it off onto the floor. He headed toward Raven   
with the hook raised. He stood next to her, watching her seethe in pain. He brought the hook down   
swiftly. The point was inches from Raven's head when it stopped suddenly. His eyes widened and his jaw   
dropped open. He stumbled back wards, starring in disbelief at the sword hilt sticking out from his   
stomach. Raven watched as he fell over. He writhed for a few minuets then was still.   
Still clutching the wound, Raven made her way to where her sister lay. She held Ninyo's small   
body in her arms. Tears flowed from one eye, blood from the other. Huge sobs shook her entire body. Her   
family, her whole world, was gone. Lost for ever in an ocean of blood and tears.   
"That's enough boys! Let's pack up and move out!" A harsh voice boomed from out side. Raven   
looked down at her sister one last time before heading to the door. She stumbled weakly out into the   
night. She stopped and starred at the group of trucks, loaded with Wasabi plants. Only a hand full of the   
rough looking brutes were left. They were loading the last crates of plants onto the truck beds. With the   
last of the crates loaded, one of the men spoke to a dark figure hidden in the shadows of a large truck.   
"All done boss." Raven looked on.   
"Boss?" She thought. "They have a leader?"   
"Good job." The dark voice spoke again. "Let's get this to the docks and get back to the St.   
Canard."   
Raven watched as a short male duck emerged from the shadows. He wore a long red and black   
cape, over a turtle neck and yellow jacket. He wore a black mask and red wide brimmed hat. Raven   
watched as he got into one of the trucks and drove off, followed by the others.   
Something took over Raven. She started to run after the trucks. Adrenaline carried her swiftly   
after them as they headed up the road to town. At about half a mile up the road, the rush ended and   
Raven collapsed on the ground. With her last ounce of strength, she lifted her head and starred after the   
trucks. They were now just clouds of smoke on the road way. The word St. Canard sank into Raven's   
mind.   
"I'LL FIND YOU DEMON!" She screamed with all her might. "GO TO THE ENDS OF THE   
EARTH! I'LL FOLLOW YOU! YOUR BLOOD WILL SPILL FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE   
DEMON! I SWEAR I WILL DESTROY YOU!!!!"   
  
Tears ran down from Raven's eye. She starred out at the empty ball room, her voice shaking.   
"I must have passed out after that. I woke up in a hospital in a near by valley. The surviving   
villagers brought me there. They said my family had been buried in the village cemetery." Raven   
dropped her head in her hands and sobbed. "The last words I said to my father were spoken in anger. I   
was going to apologize..." Tears welled up in Morgana's eyes. She reached forward suddenly, throwing   
her arms around Raven. Morgana hugged her tightly.   
"I'm sure he knows how you feel..." She whispered in a soothing voice. Raven nodded half   
heartedly. She reached up and wiped the tears from her face. With a heavy sigh she rested her head on   
Morgana's shoulder. Morgana smiled weakly. She gently stroked Raven's long ebony hair, as if   
comforting a child.   
"Uh...Morg?" The two women jumped up at the sudden noise. Darkwing stood by the door way.   
He raised one eye brow to Morgana who walked over to him. "Is everything ok?" He asked. Morgana   
nodded and then silently mouthed 'I'll tell you later.' Darkwing nodded dumbly.   
"What's going on, Dark?" Morgana asked.   
"It's Negaduck. He's out in full force so to speak." Raven heard the name and rose to her feet.   
Darkwing looked at her and nodded. "Let's go." Morgana followed them as they made their way out to   
the street. Raven paused at the door to put on her boots, then pushed her motorcycle down to the road.   
She gunned the motor and sped off behind the Rat Catcher. Morgana stood in the door way and watched   
them go. She sighed and shook her head sadly.   
"I know you only want to do what's right, Dark." She whispered. "But if you only knew what   
she's been through."


	5. 5

The two motorcycles came to a halt a short distance away from the police station. The entire area was   
strangely quiet. Raven and Darkwing exchanged glances and made their way to the building. Using a   
drain pipe, they climbed up to the second story. Inside they could see the police being held hostage by   
some one the convicts that Negaduck had freed. The cons had their backs turned to the window. There   
were only 3 of them. Darkwing gently lifted up the window and quietly climbed in. Raven followed as he   
slunk silently up to the armed convict who stood behind the other two, surveying the scene. Raven lifted   
her hands and made a quick, hard chopping motion, striking the man squarely on his shoulders. Raven   
caught him as he immediately blacked out, his feet dropping out from under him. She dropped him   
quietly to the floor.   
They stepped over the uncountious heap on the floor and stood behind the other convicts. They   
both held riffles in their hands, pointing them at a group of about 5 huddling officers. Raven looked to   
Darkwing who was studying the situation. Finally he turned his head toward her and nodded. They both   
sprang forth at the same time. Raven grabbed one of the men around the throat. Squeezing as hard as she   
could, she pulled him back wards and threw him to the ground. His gun flew from his hands and slid over   
the floor. Before he could get up, Raven smashed a boot into his face, knocking him out.   
Darkwing had jumped forward, pushing the other con from behind. He stumped forward and   
banged his head into the near by wall the officers were huddled against. He stumbled back wards in a   
daze. Darkwing reached a leg out and tripped him. The man fell on his back. He watched with blurry   
eyes as Darkwing gave him a swift punch in the face. He too, lay still on the ground.   
"Get out the window, hurry!" Darkwing spoke to the officers. Raven opened the room's door and   
peered out. Silently, she drew one of the swords. She flipped the blade into her hand and slowly pushed   
the hilt out the door. There was a soft thud as she brought it down on some one's head. Darkwing   
followed her out into the hallway. Looking back he saw a duck, laying motionless on the floor.   
"We have to hurry." Raven said as they made their way cautiously down the hall of the station.   
"There's no telling when he'll take this place out." Darkwing nodded.   
"What ever that stuff is he's using, it sure packs one hell of a punch."   
"It's a mix of acids and unstable chemicals. When combined they create a powerful explosive.   
The national defense made small bombs containing the mixture. Production was later stopped when they   
declared its use to be inhumane." Darkwing looked at Raven in surprise.   
"You know a lot about this stuff?" He asked.   
"One of the key chemicals for the mixture comes from a plant called the Wasabi. It's usually   
used as a spice, and was a main export where I came from. When you work around something long   
enough, you're bound to learn about a few of its alliterative uses." She replied.   
They stopped at the end of the hall way. A stair way lead down to the large lobby of the station.   
They hit the ground and crawled forward, hidden by the guard rail. Lifting their heads cautiously they   
gazed over the rail and surveyed the lobby. Most of the hold up was going on below. Dozens of armed   
thugs watched over quivering officers who were laying on the ground, their hands over their heads. The   
convicts were enjoying the pay back. A line of more officers entered the lobby through a first floor   
hallway. They were followed by Negaduck. He had a dart gun jammed into the back of the last officer.   
Negaduck gave an evil laugh as they were forced to the floor with the others.   
"This city's too easy! First the prison, then the station. Once I get all the law and order out of   
this place, St. Canard will be mine! Then after St. Canard I'll work on the country, then the world!" He   
stroked the dart gun in his hand. "And all it cost me were some worthless lives, some gas money and   
ship fare!" One of the men ran up.   
"All the officers are here, boss!"   
"Good." Negaduck sneered. "Lets get out of range. Wouldn't want to get hit by flying debris."   
From his place by the stairs, Darkwing had been surveying the scene. He had worked out a plan in his   
head.   
"All right, here's the plan. I'll set off a smoke bomb to keep those thugs busy. Then I'll grapple   
that statue over there and swing down, knocking down Negaduck. You get the officers to safety, then   
come back and....HEY!!!"   
Darkwing realized he had been talking to thin air. With a growl, Raven jumped over the rail and   
down to the lobby. She drew her swords and faced Negaduck, her eye glowing with rage. Negaduck   
starred at her in disbelief.   
"Why the hell aren't you dead!" He shrieked.   
"Even death won't stop me from destroying you, demon!" Raven snarled. Negaduck rolled his   
eyes.   
"Yeah what ever. Kill her please." He walked away nonchalantly as his men closed in on Raven.   
From his place near the rail, Darkwing muttered to himself.   
"Crazy reckless female." He leapt over the rail and landed in the lobby close to Raven. A little   
too close. He bumped into her, causing her to drop the swords. They slid across the floor where they   
were picked up by a huge duck in black leather. The group closed in, ready to beat the two to a pulp.   
"All right, Miss. Doesn't-think-before-she-acts. How do we get out of this one?" A wicked grin   
came over Raven's face.   
"Easy."   
She closed her eye and inhaled deeply. She concentrated on the men's energy. She drew their   
very life force into her body. It clashed with her own and swelled inside her. Suddenly her eye flew open   
and she let out a forceful cry. Her arms shot out from her sides, her palms barred. The men on either side   
of her were flung backwards with great force. Raven threw her arms out in front of her and tossed the   
men blocking their path threw the glass windows of the entrance. She turned herself swiftly and the last   
group was hurled into a marble wall. Darkwing starred in disbelief.   
"What was that?!?" He asked in shock.   
"Tai-chi." Raven answered.   
"That was Tai-chi?!?" He shook his head in amazement. "Should have signed up for lessons."   
"Later! Where's Negaduck?" Raven grabbed her swords from the still frame of the large duck   
and scanned the rooms.   
"Hey losers! Over here!" They turned to see Negaduck standing in the station's door way,   
waving a dart gun. "Enjoy the last seconds of her stupid lives, morons! There's about 5 dozen cops here.   
You're not gonna get them out of here in time before I destroy the place. Too bad for your pathetic hero's   
ethics! There's probably plenty of time to get yourselves out! Oh well, so long twits!" Raven started to   
follow him when Darkwing stopped her.   
"Let him go! We've got to get these people out!" Raven gave a short growl before she sheathed   
her blades and started to help the officers to their feet and out the door. In their haste, they didn't realize   
the convicts had gotten to their feet and stumbled out different exits. There were only about 5 left inside   
when a massive explosion rocked the station.   
"Quick! get out!" Raven screamed.   
She and Darkwing held the doors to the collapsing building open while the remaining officers   
ran out. When they were all cleared, Raven and Darkwing headed after them. They were about 5 feet   
from the building when Raven heard a cry for help. She whirled around to see one last female officer.   
She was a few feet away from the door inside the building. A piece of the ceiling had fallen and crushed   
her legs.   
Raven bolted back through the door way. She tried to pick up the chunk of cement on the   
officer's legs. It was too heavy. Raven lifted with all her strength. The heavy cement gradually lifted   
from the woman. Raven heaved it aside with one good push. She grabbed the woman and ran for the   
exit. They reached the door just as the building fell into its self.   
It was a few minuets before Darkwing realized he was running by himself. He looked back to see   
the building collapse. Thick clouds of dust rose from the destruction.   
"Oh god no!" He said aloud. "She didn't..." His voice trailed off. He removed his hat and   
lowered his head. "What a waste." He said sadly.   
"Hey, Tracy! When you're done crying, I'd appreciate it if you'd call an ambulance." Darkwing's   
eyes flew open. Raven emerged from the clouds of dust. She carried the officer in her arms. The woman   
had fainted from the pain. Darkwing put his hat back on and tore his cap off. He wrapped it gently   
around the woman's bleeding legs. He lead Raven over to the group of officers who stood on the other   
side of the street. Raven handed her over to the officers.   
"Watch her. We'll get help." Raven and Darkwing raced back to the motorcycles. Darkwing   
called for an ambulance over the radio in the Rat Catcher. They hung around the corner and waited until   
they could hear the sirens pull up to the curb. Before raven could put on her helmet Darkwing spoke.   
"I wasn't worried or anything by the way. You're good at taking care of yourself. I knew you   
were fine." Raven snickered.   
"Yeah, right." She said as she pulled the helmet over her head. They sped off to Darkwing   
tower.   
The elevator reached the tower and the two passengers got off. Raven removed her helmet and   
gave it a mild punch before tossing it next to her motorcycle. She unbuckled the swords and draped the   
straps over the handle bars.   
"Something wrong?" Darkwing asked, sarcastically.   
"Stupid hostages!" Raven muttered. "Would have had him if it weren't for them..." Darkwing   
shook his head.   
"I'm sure that was one of Negaduck's alternate reasons for having them. Other than getting them   
out of the way. He thought you were dead but he knew that I couldn't leave innocent people behind. I   
guess he thought I'd be by myself. " Raven glared at him.   
"You think I'd let innocent people die?"   
"You were about to. You were headed after Negaduck, remember?" Raven growled.   
"I could have gotten to him sooner, if you hadn't knocked me off balance!"   
"Yeah, right." Raven turned away to starred out a window. Darkwing sighed. He walked over   
to a huge computer. He began to type in commands.   
"Maybe I can find out where all those thugs went..."Windows of different locations in the city   
provided by hidden cameras and satellites popped onto the screen. Darkwing scanned the images, looking   
for any suspicious activity. Suddenly the entire screen went blank. It was replaced by a blank, blue   
image. Darkwing panicked. "AHH! The program crashed!! We're screwed! How am I supposed to find   
anything now??" Raven came up to the computer. She surveyed the damage and pushed Darkwing out of   
the way.   
"Here, I'll fix it." She began to reboot the system. Darkwing looked on, impressed, but still   
worried about the program.   
"Do you know what you're doing?" He asked cautiously. Raven sneered at him, pinning her ears   
back.   
"I worked at a programming company in Japan for 4 years! So, yeah, I think I know what I'm   
doing!" Darkwing backed off and let her work. In the corner, her heard the sound of spinning chairs. He   
walked over to find Launchpad and Gosalyn.   
"You ok, DW? We saw the station go down on the news."   
"Yeah, I'm alright." Darkwing replied.   
"Of course he is!" Gosolyn snickered. "He only knocked down an entire police station!"   
Darkwing snapped at her.   
"That was Negaduck's fault! Not mine!" Gosalyn giggled.   
"Calm down dad! I was just kidding."   
Darkwing sighed. He continued his conversation with Launchpad. Gosalyn began wandering   
around the tower. The faint sound of clicking drew her attention to the computer. She came up behind   
the chair. A figure with long black hair sat at the computer, working quickly to program the lost files.   
Raven still had her ears pulled back, so all Gosalyn could see was the long black hair.   
"That's funny." She thought. "I'd never would have figured Morgana to be a hacker!"   
She stood silently behind the chair, watching words and commands fly across the screen.   
Gosalyn stepped forward quietly, her eyes still on the computer screen. She reached out and gave what   
she thought was Morgana's shoulder, a strong pat.   
"Heya, Morgana."   
Raven jolted out of the chair in surprise. She leapt out infront of Gosalyn, her teeth and claws   
barred. She let out a fearful growl. Gosalyn stumbled backwards in shock. She lost her balance and fell.   
She starred up in horror as the dark figure loomed over her. Gosalyn let out a shrill cry of fear. The noise   
brought Darkwing and Launchpad running over.   
"Inari, no!!" Darkwing shouted. "It's ok! She's my daughter!!!" Raven lowered her hands and   
let her lips sink back over her teeth. Her heart was still racing as she starred at Gosalyn who had run   
behind Darkwing for protection.   
"She scarred the hell out of me!" Raven finally breathed.   
"Well you didn't have to scare her!" Darkwing scolded. "She's just a child!"   
"How was I supposed to know what she was! She came from out of no where! I just reacted!"   
Gosalyn quivered from behind Darkwing.   
"I'm sorry, I thought she was Morgana!" Darkwing sighed and held up his hand.   
"Ok, let's just calm down. No one was hurt. There's no need to yell." He pulled Gosalyn out   
from behind him. "Gosalyn, this is Raven Inari, she's helping me with Negaduck." He turned to face   
Raven. "Inari, this is my daughter, Gosalyn."   
Raven looked down at Gosalyn. She looked like she was about 9 or 10. She starred back up at   
Raven with big green eyes. They sparkled with the innocence of child hood. And yet, Raven saw more.   
The eyes had the look of those that had seen tragedy. That had suffered losses and witnessed things that a   
child should not see. Raven also saw the glimmer of intelligence, courage, and curiosity. Some where in   
Raven's heart, a cord was struck. The child standing before her was a stranger, but some how Raven felt   
that she knew her. She reminded Raven of some one. Gosalyn bravely stepped forward and offered   
Raven her hand.   
"Uh, pleased to meet you Raven." The voice stuck in Raven's head. She could hear it repeat her   
name over and over again. Suddenly a scene flashed into Raven's mind. She could see her sister, blood   
running from her head. She heard her call out.   
"Raven," The voice echoed in her head. "Raven....Raven...Raven......I'm sorry.....Raven..."   
"Raven?" Raven shook her head clear. Gosalyn stood with her hand still open. Raven looked   
down at her with a narrowed eye. She gave a quick snort and sat back down at the computer, finishing   
her work. Gosalyn looked after her in surprise.   
"She's not exactly the sociable type." Darkwing whispered.   
"I'll say." Gosalyn muttered. "I'm going home, now I know you're ok." Darkwing nodded. He   
watched his daughter hop into the revolving chairs and spin away. He turned to Raven and spoke angrily.   
"You know, being mean to me is one thing, but being so mean to a little girl! What's wrong with   
you?" Raven's eye didn't leave the screen.   
"What's wrong with her? She always sneak up behind people and scare them to death?"   
"That was an accident! She thought you were Morgana!"   
"Well I'm not!!!" Raven snapped, turning her head momentarily from the screen. She sneered   
and faced the computer again, clicking her fingers rapidly over the key board.   
"That's for sure!" Darkwing snorted and walked off. Even over the clacking, Raven could here   
his next words. They shot through her, like an arrow in her chest. "Morgana has a heart."   
Raven's fingers continued to move. She continued to stare at the screen as a single tear fell from   
her eye. It was quickly followed by others. She typed in a few more commands and hit enter. The   
windows and images popped back onto the screen. Raven stood and quickly wiped the tears from her   
face.   
"There, all finished. The system was over loaded and the memory crashed. You should boot   
some more RAM into that thing." Darkwing turned to face her.   
"Uh, thanks." He said. He noticed that the left side of her face was damp. He couldn't help but   
feel a twinge of guilt. "Inari, when I said..."   
"I'm going back to Morgana's house for a while." She said, cutting him off. "I could use some   
sleep. Call if you hear any thing." She ran past him before he had a chance to speak. She threw the   
swords around her back and put her helmet on. As soon as she was at the bridge, she sped off. Darkwing   
watched her go. He shook his head sadly. He had seen that kind of anger an frustration in people before.   
Mostly criminals. They all ended up in the same place.   
"Be careful Inari." He said to himself. "You're headed for an early grave..."   
  
Raven had been crying the whole way to Morgana's. She tossed her boots by the door way and   
walked in, trying to dry her face on her jacket sleeve. The sudden sound of Morgana's voice caught her   
off guard.   
"Raven I saw the news, I'm so glad you're all right! Where's Dark? Is he with you? Is he ok?"   
"He's fine, he's at the tower." Morgana could tell there was something different about Raven's   
voice.   
"Raven? Is every thing ok?"   
"Yeah." Raven answered. "I'm just tired. I'm gonna take a nap. Wake me up if Darkwing calls   
or anything." Morgana nodded and headed back down the hallway. Raven stared to climb the stairs, but   
stopped. She turned back to Morgana.   
"Morgana?" Her voice was strained and full of sadness. Morgana walked back to the foot of the   
stairs.   
"Yes, Raven?" Her voice was full of concern for the poor girl. Raven looked at Morgana, her eye   
full of tears.   
"Am I....evil?" Morgana's heart crumbled. She ran forward and threw her arms around Raven.   
Raven hugged her back, tears falling down her face.   
"No sweet heart, you're not evil!" Morgana spoke softly, rubbing Raven's back. "You're just   
hurt, very badly. You lost your family, the only thing you had! Any one can see you're just in a lot of   
pain." Raven made a rather pathetic sniffling noise.   
"I didn't mean to hurt Darkwing." She muttered. "I just saw the man who killed my family   
escape and I snapped!"   
"He's ok now, dear. But you were letting your rage blind you. You have to let go of at least some   
of that anger. Other wise it could end up killing you." Raven nodded.   
"It just hurts so bad! It never stops! Even in my dreams, I can see them!"   
"No matter how bad the pain is, it can't rule out the love you have for them. Or the love they still   
have for you! They don't want you joining them Raven, not yet any way. Let go, Raven, before it's too   
late." Raven pulled away from Morgana and turned her back. Her voice still broken and sad.   
"That's easy for you to say." She commented over her shoulder. "You have some one on earth   
that cares about you." She was about to continue up the stairs when she felt two warm hands on her   
shoulders. Morgana turned her around. She put a hand under Raven's chin and lifted her head to look   
her in the face.   
"So do you!" Fresh tears welled in Raven's eye. A quivering smile played across her lips. Raven   
choked on a sob as she threw her arms around Morgana, hugging her tightly. After a few seconds, Raven   
heard a small voice.   
"Ah, Raven, dear, I can't breath!" Raven immediately let go of her. Morgana held a hand to her   
chest and breathed in deeply.   
"Strong devil, aren't you?" Morgana joked between gasps of air. She smiled and patted Raven   
on the back. "Go get some sleep. I'll let you know if any thing comes up." Raven turned and climbed up   
the stairs. At the top she turned around one last time and smiled.   
"Morgana."   
"Yes?"   
"Thank you." Morgana smiled.   
"For what, dear?"   
"For trusting me when no one else would."   
"Raven, even before you came here, I could feel you. There were strong energies of hate and   
anger flowing from across the world. I felt them as they grew closer and closer. At first I was terrified of   
you. But then when I saw you in person, I felt that all the anger, all the rage, all the hate, were feeding off   
of something else. Pain, sorrow and loneliness. And you felt that because you loved your family so much.   
Raven, your mind may be clouded, but your heart is still good. Not even a million Negaducks can change   
that!"   
Raven smiled. She turned and walked into her room. She slid the swords and jacket to the   
ground. She lay on the bed and drifted off to sleep.   
  
Hours later, Raven was awoken by the sound of voices. She reached down for the swords and   
quietly made her way to the hall. She stood silently at the top of the stair way. She listened until she   
could recognize the voices. She walked down the stairs and into the parlor. Darkwing was seated in a   
chair next to Morgana on the couch. They looked up from their conversation as she entered.   
"I'm sorry, Raven. Did we wake you?" Morgana asked. Raven shook her head. She looked to   
Darkwing.   
"Something up?"   
"No, I scanned the city for hours, even had LP take the Thunder Quack out. Couldn't find a   
thing. Program works great now, though, thanks."   
"No problem." Raven said softly.   
"Dark and I were going to go out for a while." Morgana said. "Will you be ok here alone?"   
"Yeah, I'll be fine." They stood to go. Darkwing took what looked like a wrist watch from his   
jacket. He handed it to Raven.   
"Here, take this communicator. If something comes up get a hold of me, or I'll get a hold of   
you." Raven nodded. She put the communicator around her wrist. Before they got to the door Raven   
spoke to Darkwing.   
"Listen, Tracy, I'm sorry about your daughter. I guess I just get irritated when I'm startled. I   
didn't mean to scare her or anything." Darkwing nodded.   
"It's all right. She's a tough kid!" He started out the door with Morgana, but turned around.   
"Hey, LP wanted to go out on patrol tonight. If you wanted to make it up to Gosalyn, you could   
watch her for me." Raven's eye widened in surprise.   
"You want me to watch your daughter?" Morgana smiled.   
"I told Dark that you were actually a very sweet person. I'm sure you and Gosalyn will get alone   
fine when you get used to each other."   
"What do you say?" Darkwing asked. Raven drew in a large breath.   
"Ok." She answered. "She just better not bother me too much!" Morgana chuckled.   
"Yes, I'm sure you'll have it out for her."   
"Here," Darkwing drew a pen and pad from his jacket. "this is the address." He handed the   
paper to Raven. She looked at it, confused.   
"You don't live at the tower?" Darkwing chuckled.   
"Nah. Like all good masked heroes, I have a secret identity." He narrowed his eyes for a   
moment. "Which I'd ah, like to remain secret." Raven starred at him blankly.   
"Who on earth am I going to tell?"   
"No one I guess. Well any way, Gos can show you where the food is if she gets hungry. DO   
NOT, under ANY circumstances, let her use the oven!"   
Darkwing and Morgana left and headed down the road. Raven looked at the address. She   
walked onto the porch and slipped her boots on. She put on her helmet and rode off down the road.   
  
Raven pulled to a stop in the drive way of the suburban home. She checked the address on the   
paper. It was the place. She found it hard to imagine that Darkwing Duck actually lived here. She   
headed up the walk and rang the door bell. Launchpad came to the door. He was taken a back for a   
moment, but tried to hid his nervousness.   
"Uh, hi, Rav..uh..Inari. What's up?"   
"Tracy said you wanted to patrol the city. He sent me over to watch his kid." Launchpad was   
surprised.   
"He did? Gosalyn?" Raven handed him the paper with the address. She could tell he didn't   
believe her.   
"He gave me the address." Launchpad read the paper and nodded. That was DW's hand writing   
all right.   
"Uh, ok. Come on in." He held the door open for her. Raven left her boots at the door and   
walked in.   
The house was tidy, but obviously lived in. Raven had never really been in a traditional   
American family home. It seemed odd to her. She saw a picture on a near by coffee table. Launchpad   
and Gosalyn sat smiling. Another man was sitting next to Gosalyn with his arm around her shoulder,   
beaming down at her. Raven looked at his face and recognized him. It was Darkwing.   
"So that's what he looks like when he's not wearing his Dick Tracy costume." Raven thought.   
She turned when she heard foot steps on the stairs. Gosalyn headed down to the living room.   
"Hey Launchpad, I heard a motorcycle! Did dad lose his mind and drive the Rat Catcher home?"   
She froze at the end of the stairs when she saw Raven. "What's she doing here!" She gasped.   
"DW sent her over." Launchpad answered the shocked 9 year old. "She's gonna keep and eye   
on...uh...I mean watch you while I'm on patrol." Launchpad stuttered nervously as he saw Raven stare at   
him. He hoped he hadn't offended her. Gosalyn glared at Raven.   
"We don't have a crawl space." Gosalyn said, mockingly. "So if you want some place to hide my   
body, your best bet is the attic!" Raven returned the glare. Launchpad found this a good time to leave.   
He practically flung himself into one of the chairs.   
"See you gals later!" He called. He hit the statue and was gone.   
The two starred at each other for a while. Neither one of them wanted to talk first. Finally,   
Gosalyn braved a few words.   
"So, dad wanted you to watch me. Better get started."   
She walked past Raven and into the living room. She switched on the TV and the video game   
system on top of it. She grabbed the controller and started to play. Raven sighed and rolled her eyes. She   
removed the swords and leather jacket and hung them on a coat rack. Raven walked into the living room   
and sat down on the couch. She watched Gosalyn move an electronic duck in a yellow suit and blue   
helmet through a maze of enemies.   
"Wiffel Boy 2000, huh? Didn't know they made a version for game consoles." Gosalyn looked   
back at her in surprise.   
"You've played this game?" Raven shook her head.   
"Not really. It was originally a built in feature on a new brand of PC. I worked on the team that   
programmed it." Gosalyn's eyes lit up.   
"You made Wiffel Boy 2000?"   
"I helped. Me and two other people where in charge of graphics."   
"I haven't beaten the game yet. Is your name in the credits." Raven shrugged.   
"Dunno, I just worked on the PC version. I don't know who produced the game for individual   
game systems." Gosalyn had forgotten the game. She was leaning her self against the coffee table, facing   
Raven.   
"Have you made any other games?" She asked, becoming engrossed in the conversation.   
"A couple of golf games and a pin ball game. We put them in and they came with the computer.   
I mostly programmed hard drives though."   
"Wow, where'd you work?"   
"A small computer programming company in Okinawa, Japan. I think the name in English is   
Computech Inc." Gosalyn had left the floor and had pulled herself onto the opposite side of the couch.   
"You're from Japan?" She asked. "You don't look like it."   
"My mother was from America." Raven explained. "And Computech had a lot of American   
clients and workers, which I guess softened my accent."   
"What happened to your eye?" The question caught Raven off guard. She was silent for a   
moment, trying to think of something.   
"A car accident." She lied.   
"Does it hurt?"   
"Some times." That was another lie. Whether physically or mentally, it hurt all the time.   
"Do you have any kids?" Gosalyn asked. Raven had to laugh.   
"Nah, I'm only 22. Don't want to get ahead of myself."   
"So what's it like in Japan?"   
"Well, it's warm. The cities are really crowded. The mountains are really beautiful. Every one   
works really hard." Gosalyn made a disgusted face.   
"Is it true you have to go to school on Saturdays?"   
"Kids in the city do. They also go to cramp schools every day after their regular school lets out."   
"Yick! 5 days a week is too much as it is!" Gosalyn exclaimed. "Did you go to school that   
much?"   
"Not really. I lived in a small village. I was home schooled by my parents. They needed me   
around when I got older to help with the crops and the fishing."   
"I thought you said you worked for a computer company,"   
"I did. I started work there when I was 18. My father didn't like the idea. He thought I was   
dishonoring tradition."   
"Wow, my dad would probably die of joy if I got a job at a place like that!" Raven shrugged.   
"Different cultural values."   
"Hey, tell me some more about Japan. And where you got those cool swords!"   
Raven told Gosalyn about Japan, fighting, and computers. They talked on for hours. Gosalyn   
hung on Raven's every word. Raven was glad that Gosalyn didn't seem afraid of her any more. But at the   
same time it worried her. Gosalyn was young and impressionable. Raven didn't want Gosalyn to think   
that she was some one to look up to.   
  
Hot coffee splashed into the half empty cup. The waiter lifted the coffee pot and spoke to the   
oddly dressed man.   
"Any thing else sir? Sir?" Darkwing wasn't listening. He starred straight ahead, his eyes wide in   
horror and shock. "Sir!?" The waiter practically shouted. Darkwing didn't even flinch. Some how he   
managed to find his voice.   
"No...thank you..."   
The waiter gave him an odd look and walked away. Darkwing's eyes stayed wide open, never   
blinking. He and Morgana sat at a secluded corner booth in a small coffee shop. They had gone there to   
talk, or just to be together, many times since they had started dating. Darkwing was hardly even aware of   
any one around him. He sat silently, letting the story Morgana had just told him sink in.   
"Dark, are you all right?" Darkwing nodded softly. He blinked and shook his head.   
"My God...." He began. "If she had just told me.....I would have understood her better...."   
Morgana shook her head.   
"She's in so much pain, Dark. She was upset enough after she told me."   
"I knew Negaduck was evil, but some how I never would have though he could....my God....her   
little sister too?"   
"Yes, she was 9."   
"Gosalyn's age...Maybe that's why she was so mean to her. Gos must have reminded Raven of   
her sister. It probably upset her." Darkwing put a hand to his eyes and rubbed them. "Uhh, I wish I   
could take back what I said to her!"   
"She's not a bad person, Dark. She's just being controlled by bad emotions." Darkwing nodded.   
"I love Gos to death. You too. I consider you two and Launchpad family. If any thing happened   
to you all....I'd probably be doing the same thing she is."   
"She needs help, Dark. The longer those emotions swell inside her, the more blind and reckless   
she'll become. She'll either do something careless or burn out completely."   
"I know Morg." Darkwing smiled and took Morgana's hands in his. "You're off to a pretty good   
start with her. You surely do have a way with people." Morgana chuckled.   
"Must be my charming personality." Darkwing raised her hands and kissed them softly.   
"Or your incredible good looks." Morgana grinned.   
"Why Darkwing Duck, are you trying to sweet talk me?"   
"Is it working?" Darkwing asked, with a devilish smile on his face.   
"Maybe." She teased.   
"Have I told you how breathtakingly gorgeous you are yet?"   
"hmmm, No, not yet."   
"What about your eyes? Have I mentioned how beautiful they are? Especially in the moon light   
on a clear night. And how they just lock onto your soul and pull you in?"   
"No, I don't think you mentioned that either." Morgana's heart began to race.   
"How about how pretty your hair looks when it falls around your shoulders. Or how crazy it   
makes me when it brushes agents my face. Or when....."   
Morgana leaned across the table and kissed him passionately. After a moment she pulled away.   
Darkwing leaned back, dazed but happy. He reached into his wallet and pulled out a bill. Not even   
paying attention to how much he had taken out, he slammed a 20 onto the table and jumped up. He   
grabbed Morgana by the hands and pulled her out of the shop and onto the Rat Catcher. She giggled   
knowingly as she wrapped her arms around his waist. They jolted backwards momentarily, as Darkwing   
gunned the engine and sped down the road to Morgana's house.   
  
Raven sat on the couch with her legs raised infront of her. She was reading the issue of Police   
Beat Monthly she had found on the coffee table. Her eye landed on a reasonably priced stun gun. For a   
moment she thought about writing down the item code and 1-800 number. Raven heard the sound of soft   
foot steps on the stairs.   
"I thought I told you to go to bed." She said, her eye never leaving the catalog.   
"I'm not tired." Gosalyn insisted. Raven looked at the clock on the VCR.   
"It's 12:30. How are you not tired?"   
"I'm just not!" Raven rolled her eye.   
"Your dad keep a mallet any where around here?"   
"Nah, but some times he sings to me to get me to sleep." Raven shot her an odd look.   
"Tracy sings?"   
"Yeah, he made a new version of a lullaby my grampa used to sing to me."   
"I would think that would make you go deaf as opposed to asleep."   
"Hey it works!" Raven got to her feet.   
"All right, up stairs."   
She followed Gosalyn to her room. When they got there, Raven starred around in surprise.   
There were socks and dirty cloths all over the floor. Sports equipment and other lose odds and ends were   
strune about as well. Raven was amazed.   
"Do Americans really let their kids be this messy?" She thought. Gosalyn hopped back into her   
bed. Raven pulled a desk chair up to the bed side and sat down.   
"All right shorty, let's hear this song of yours." Gosalyn cleared her throat and sang out of tune.   
"Close your eyes, little girl blue, paint your dreams on your pillow. I'll be near to chase away   
fears, and keep you safe 'til tomorrow." When she was finished Raven gave Gosalyn her best what-the-   
hell-was-that-supposed-to-be look.   
"That was the lamest thing I've ever heard." Raven commented. Gosalyn scowled.   
"Well let's see you do better!" Raven looked at her with an even more puzzled expression.   
"You want me to sing?" Gosalyn grinned.   
"Yeah, didn't any one sing you a lullaby?"   
"Uh, yeah, I guess my mother used to sing to me before I went to sleep." Gosalyn laid back in the   
bed. She pulled the covers up part way.   
"Well let's hear your song." She looked up at Raven patiently. Raven shook her head.   
"I don't think I could..."   
"Oh come on! You want me to go to sleep, don't you?" Raven sighed.   
"All right, but if I hear the tiniest snicker, you'll be sleeping in a shallow grave!"   
"Got it!" Gosalyn giggled. Raven swallowed before she opened her mouth. Gosalyn was   
surprised at what a pretty voice Raven had.   
"My child may warriors protect thy sleep, and banish nightmares to the deep, swim the oceans of   
the night, watch stars dancing in their flight, dragons lift you to the sky, wings of silver help them glide,   
protecting you from your fright, as the angel's hold you tight, the gods will bless you with their love,   
shining from the stars above, soon the darkness will be gone, and I shall greet you with the dawn, until   
then let your spirit fly, off into the midnight sky, rest well my child rest well..."   
Just as Raven finished, Gosalyn's eyes shut. She started to gently snore. Raven was unable to   
surpress the smile that spread across her face. She bent down on her knees in front of the bed. Carefully,   
Raven lifted the covers and pulled them up to Gosalyn's shoulders. Raven crossed her arms on the side of   
the bed and rested her head on them.   
Raven watched the small, sleeping girl. Her mind wandered back to the melody she had just   
sung. Raven remembered the last time she had heard it. It was late at night, and Ninyo had just had a   
nightmare. Raven watched from across the room that she and her sister shared as her mother cradled the   
girl in her arms, singing softly. As Raven watched Gosalyn sleep, she replayed the song in her mind. She   
could hear her mothers gentle voice, and the sounds of her sister, breathing heavily. Raven's eye lid began   
to fall. Before it closed, she looked at the girl one last time.   
"Good night, Gosalyn." She whispered softly. Her eye closed. Before Raven drifted off to sleep,   
she whispered again. "Good night, Ninyo."   
  
Darkwing's eyes opened and he made an attempt at looking around the dark room. It was pitch   
black, save for the small shaft of moon light that filtered in through the curtains. It spilled across the bed,   
illuminating the two figures out lined in the sheets.   
Darkwing wrapped his arms around Morgana. Her head was gently rested on his chest. She had   
one arm around him, the other lay on him with her hand over his chest. Darkwing nuzzled her soft hair.   
Morgana opened her eyes and smiled up at him. He kissed her softly on the head. Morgana moved her   
self so that she could see the clock on the bed side table.   
"Good morning!" She said, laughing softly. Darkwing looked over at the clock.   
"Man, 3 a.m. already!" He looked back down at Morgana, he pouted jokingly. "Would you be   
horribly mad if I went home to my daughter?" Morgana sighed and rolled over. She tried to sound angry,   
but the smile on her face betrayed her.   
"Oh fine! Just run away! You always loved her best!" Darkwing narrowed his eyes and grinned.   
He reached over suddenly and pinned Morgana to the bed. He leaned down and kissed her long and hard   
on the mouth. After a while, he pulled himself back up and smiled.   
"Better?" He asked innocently. Morgana gave another sigh. She shut her eyes and let her head   
fall into the pillow.   
"Much." She whispered. Darkwing hopped off and bent down on his knees infront of the bed.   
He reached up and held one of Morgana's hands, kissing it softly.   
"May I go now, mistress?" Morgana laughed. She raised her other hand and made a small   
waving motion.   
"Go on, servant boy, let me rest." She rolled over on her side. Darkwing stood up and kissed her   
on the cheek.   
"Good night, Morg." He whispered.   
"Good night, Dark." She replied in a tired voice. By the time Darkwing got dressed and out the   
door, she was sound asleep.   
  
The chairs came to a halt and Drake stood in his living room. He could see Launchpad's scarf   
hung on the coat rack. With a second look, Drake also noticed Raven's jacket and swords hanging on the   
hooks.   
"She must still be around." Drake thought. He looked at the couch, it was empty. He peered   
into the kitchen but it was empty and dark. Drake made his way up stairs. Maybe she had figured he   
wasn't coming home and had crashed in his bed. As he walked down the hall way he noticed that   
Gosalyn's door was open a crack. It was usually closed at night. Drake gently pushed the door open and   
looked in side. The sight that met his eyes was heart warming.   
Raven's head was still rested on the bed. Gosalyn had rolled over on her side and her face was   
buried in Raven's hair that had spilled on to the sheets. Drake hesitated in the door for a moment. He   
wondered if he should wake up Raven or not. It would risk waking up Gosalyn, but the position that   
Raven was in didn't look very comfortable. Drake decided against it. They both looked peaceful and   
happy.   
Before he went to bed, Drake pulled a spare blanket from the hall closet. Ever so gently, he   
draped it over Raven. She stirred slightly, but remained asleep. Drake crept the door and into the   
hallway. He looked back into the room for a moment. He smiled to himself as he quietly closed the door.   
"Good night, girls." He whispered as he shut the door. Drake made his way down the hall to his   
room. He slipped into his boxers and crawled into bed. His mind still wandered as he closed his eyes. He   
thought about what Morgana had said about Raven.   
"Maybe there's hope for the wacko yet." He said to himself. The smile on Drake's face remained   
as he drifted off to sleep.


	6. 6

Negaduck sat in a dark room. The only light came from a TV screen. He sat, watching the evening news.   
The top story was on the rebuilding of the prison and police station. Negaduck grinned wickedly to   
himself.   
"Idiots! Don't they know what a waist of time this all is? I'll have this city in the palm of my   
hands before they even set new foundations!" He cackled madly as he watched the citizens of St. Canard   
lend supplies, money and helped rebuild what was torn down. "Enjoy your time as a community, St.   
Canard. When I bare down on this wretched hole of a city, it'll be every man, woman and child for   
themselves!"   
Negaduck turned off the TV and walked to a small window. He pulled up the shades and looked   
out over the city. He smiled an evil smile as he gazed at what would soon be his. He couldn't wait to   
shape the town in his own image. No one could stop him now. Not Darkwing Duck, not even the hell cat   
that had teamed with him. Not that they could do anything anyway. They were both buried under the   
remains of the station! Negaduck threw his head back and began laughing maniacally. It echoed around   
the room and through the abandoned ware house. Even though the lackeys that stayed there with him had   
heard it many times before, the sinister laugh of Negaduck would always send a chill down their spines.   
  
When she first awoke, Raven was close to panic. She couldn't feel a thing, and for a moment,   
thought she was dead. But as she looked around, she remembered where she was. She saw Gosalyn still   
sleeping next to her. She smiled at the child. So sweet an innocent when she was asleep. Raven gently   
moved her hair from under Gosalyn's face. She shrugged off the blanket that was around her, and tried to   
stand as quietly as she could.   
As Raven tried to stand, her knees locked and her ankles felt weak. She stumbled backwards,   
into a pile of laundry. She looked up immediately at Gosalyn. Luckily she had not woken up. Raven   
realized why she didn't feel anything. Her sleeping position had cut off the circulation to her lower legs   
and her arms. She was numb from the knees and shoulders down. Raven waited a moment for feeling to   
return to her body. Soon a sharp prickly sensation covered her legs and arms. Figuring it was good   
enough, Raven made another attempt at leaving the room.   
She made her way quietly out the door and down the stairs. The house was quiet and for a   
moment she thought that no one was around. Then she remembered the blanket that had been around her   
when she woke up and knew that Launchpad or Darkwing had put it there. One of them must be home.   
Raven took her coat and swords from the coat rack and slipped them on. She was heading out the door   
when she heard a small tired voice.   
"Are you leaving?" Raven's eye widened in shock. She turned around swiftly.   
"Ninyo!?!?" Her eye met Gosalyn's eyes. Raven's shoulder's slumped in disappointment. She   
didn't know why she thought it had been her sister. "Good morning, Gosalyn." She said, trying to mask   
the pain in her voice. "I was heading out. Gonna run by Morgana's for a shower and then look around   
the city, see if there's any signs of trouble."   
"Oh, ok." Gosalyn sounded disappointed. "Uhh, thanks for staying with me last night. I guess   
you're not as big a psychopath as I thought you were!" Raven smiled.   
"Thanks, shorty. Tell Tracy I'll be out around the town." Gosalyn nodded.   
"I will. Raven?"   
"Yes?"   
"That was a pretty song." Raven only nodded. Gosalyn braved another question. 'Hey, Raven?   
Do you like basket ball?" The question surprised Raven.   
"Yeah I guess, why?"   
"Uh, I was thinking, next time you weren't doing anything, if you wanted to, we could play one-   
on-one. We have a hoop on the garage." Raven smiled and nodded.   
"You're on shorty!" Gosalyn giggled.   
"You're going down!" She grinned. Raven laughed.   
"Yeah, right! Catch you later shorty." Raven opened the door and paused to put her boots on.   
Before she could shut the door behind her, she heard another question.   
"Who's Ninyo?" Raven froze. She felt like she had been punched in the stomach. It wasn't a   
topic she had wanted to talk about with Gosalyn.   
"She's....she's some one that you remind me of."   
"Was she a friend of yours?" Raven turned around and looked down at the 9 year old.   
"Yeah...she was. She was my....best friend." Before Gosalyn could ask anything else. Raven   
hurried down the drive way and shoved her helmet on. She started up the engine and waved to the girl in   
the door way before she took off.   
  
Raven had gotten a quick shower at Morgana's, and had already gone over the entire city at least   
twice. She had seen absolutely nothing. No Negaduck, no thugs, none of the other four freaks Negaduck   
toted around. Nothing. Frustrated, she had turned and headed to Darkwing Tower.   
The tower was empty when she got there. Raven opened the city scan program on the computer,   
trying to find anything she missed. Not a thing. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard a   
small beeping noise. It took Raven a few seconds to realize it was coming from her pocket, and not the   
computer. She pulled the communicator from her jacket pocket. It took her a moment to figure out how it   
worked, but eventually she was able to get it.   
"Inari? It's Darkwing. Where are you?"   
"I'm at the tower, something up, Tracy?"   
"Not a thing. You find anything?"   
"No, the city's clean." Darkwing let out a heavy sigh.   
"Right, LP and I will be over in a while. I'm gonna drop Gos off at Morgana's house. She's been   
bugging me to take her along. I want to make sure she says put."   
"She's only 9!" Raven exclaimed.   
"Yes, I know. She doesn't think it's too young. Head strong little thing."   
"Wonder where she got that from." Raven muttered after they had ended communication.   
A while later, Launchpad and Darkwing showed up. Still nothing had come up on the screens.   
Darkwing and Launchpad hadn't seen anything on the way there.   
"If only we knew what his next move would be!" Darkwing slammed his fist down on the   
computer table.   
"He's obviously bent on taking out the city." Raven commented. Lauchpad smirked.   
"Too bad the tax people at City Hall can't find it in their hearts to shell out extra cash to get the   
police equipment up and running again."   
"Yeah, the radio would be handy right about now." Darkwing agreed. Suddenly, Raven's eye   
flew open.   
"That's it!" She shouted. They both looked at her.   
"What's it?" They asked in unison.   
"What Launchpad said!" Darkwing rolled his eyes.   
"Forget it! The only fund money you can get out of those blood suckers is either for the roads, or   
for hiring more tax workers!"   
"No! Not about the money! About City Hall!" Darkwing and Launchpad looked at her   
quizingly. "Don't you get it? Negaduck's already taken out the prison so he could get an army. He took   
out the police station so they wouldn't get in his way. He's after the city so next he'll go after City Hall!   
With that out of the way there's no authority in the town what so ever!" Darkwing jumped up.   
"Of course! If he's running the town it'd be easier to get more people to work for him. Then it'd   
be easier for him to take the state, then the country,"   
"Then the world." Raven finished for him. Darkwing nodded.   
"Get the Thunder Quack ready, LP. We've got to evacuate that building before Nedaduck shows   
up!"   
  
They arived at City Hall moments later. The mayor and other city officals had a hard time   
understanding why they should leave. But after explaining what happened at the station and the prision.   
They understood immediately.   
"We can't just let them leave." Raven said. "If they go out the main exits, Negaduck's crew might   
see them and open fire or follow them home. It's not the building they want as much as the people   
themselves." Darkwing turned to Launchpad.   
"Find a drain outlet to the sewer. Make sure these people get home safe." Launchpad never   
made it out of the door.   
"Not so fast! It'd be a lot easier for me to wipe you all out if you were all in the same building."   
Negaduck stood in the door way. He had an army of convicts with him. He smiled wickedly and   
moved his eyes around the room. They came to a dead halt when they fell on Darkwing and then Raven.   
He hadn't even seen them when he came it. His eye's glowed in rage.   
"Why won't you die!?!?!?!?!?!" Raven grinned just as wickedly and drew her swords.   
"I was waiting for you to go first, demon!" Negaduck seemed close to hysterics. He narrowed his   
eyes and gazed hatefully at Raven.   
"Your face...your kind...I've seen it before...." Raven's faced filled with hate.   
"You saw it on the faces of the people of Niwa-en that you slaughtered! You saw it on the face of   
my family that you killed!!!" Negaduck laughed, darkly.   
"Oh, did you have relations there? So sorry!" Raven growled, enraged to her breaking point.   
She started after Negaduck, but Darkwing grabbed the back of her jacket in time.   
"Are you nuts? Those thugs are armed to the teeth! You wouldn't make it 5 feet!" Despite the   
feelings raging in side her, Raven managed to hold back. Negaduck sighed, annoyance clogged his voice.   
"I hate long drawn out conversations. So if you don't mind, I have some people to kill and a city   
to crush. Pardon me."   
The army of cons rushed in. Raven and Darkwing found themselves throwing punches and kicks   
in all directions. Launchpad was doing his best to get the city officals out of the building. He was blocked   
by gun toting men. In the confusion, no one seemed to notice the news vans that pulled up out side.   
  
"We're here live at City Hall on what looks like World War 3! The city officals have been   
trapped inside and are being held hostage. We can't talk to any one in side, so we don't know for sure   
what the reason is."   
"Idiotic media! Don't they know what kind of danger they're in?" Gosalyn sat starring at the   
brave, yet brain dead reporter covering the story. Her and Morgana looked on in horror at the scene   
unfolding on the television.   
"Dark's in there..."   
Morgana spoke absently. Fear was gripping at her heart. She didn't hear the door slam shut   
until it was too late. She jumped up and ran to the walk way of the house. Gosalyn was already a good   
distance away, heading for City Hall.   
"GOSALYN!!!" Morgana's cry didn't reach the girl. The faint shimmer surrounded Morgana   
again and she was gone. She had to reach the scene before Gosalyn did.   
  
A brutish duck fell back wards as Raven's fist crushed his face. She grabbed the gun he held in   
his hands and made her way the side hall door. Launchpad was waiting by the side of the hall way with   
the hostages. Raven handed him the gun. He didn't want it at first, but took it as Raven shoved it into his   
hands. She stood infront of the hallway and quickly sent a wave of energy flying at the cons blocking the   
door. They were thrown back through the doorway.   
"Get them out of here! Fast!" Raven snapped at Launchpad. He could only swallow, but bravely   
escorted the officals from the building. Raven turned around, only to see Negaduck blocking her path. A   
murderous look grossed both their faces.   
"You're gonna pay for that sweet heart!"   
He reached into his jacket to draw a gun. Before he could get to it a jolt on energy hit him in the   
chest, knocking him a good 30 feet across the room. He smashed into a wall and fell to the floor.   
Negaduck lifted himself from the floor and shook his head. He looked around the room, his men were not   
in a good position. Darkwing and Raven were better fighters than he had given them credit for.   
Negaduck decided a wrecked building was better than nothing. He grabbed a dart gun from a body that   
lay uncontious on the floor. He wasted no time in bolting up the stairs.   
Raven drew her swords and followed. Darkwing watched her go. He didn't feel safe leaving the   
thugs, but he knew what would happen if Raven got a hold of Negaduck. She had opened up so much.   
He couldn't let her throw that away for revenge. He threw a smoke bomb into the crowed of cons and in   
the disarray, followed Negaduck and Raven up the stairs.   
The hallway was empty when Raven got to the top of the stairs. A sound from the end of the hall   
way drew her attention. She saw the door to the roof was swinging open.   
"Prepare for death, demon!" She hissed as she made her way down the hallway.   
Raven ran out onto the roof. She saw Negaduck standing by the edge of the building, a   
triumphant smile on his face. The dart gun gleamed dangerously in his hand.   
"You lose Cyclops!" He yelled. "I'm not sure how in the hell you survived those other times, but   
this time, you die!" Raven drew closer to him. He didn't even bother to stop her, he was confident he had   
already won.   
"I swore I'd see your blood spill, demon!" Raven called as she drew nearer and nearer. "I won't   
rest until I do!" Negaduck smirked.   
"Silly me." He taunted. "I guess I should have done the sensible thing and taken this place out   
first. But I just had to go for a build up." He nodded over his shoulder at a worn out old ware house.   
"Funny though, all I would have had to do was open up the window and fire. No one would have   
suspected a hide out to be so close to City Hall." Negaduck laughed. A sudden cry startled them both.   
"Inari!"   
Darkwing bounded out onto the roof. His entrance temporarily distracted Negaduck. Raven took   
the opportunity. She dropped her swords and lunged at Negaduck. He tried to dodge to the side, but it   
was too late. Raven snatched the gun from his hand. He stood in terror as Raven aimed the gun at his   
face. Her finger slowly moved on the trigger.   
"Inari! No!" Darkwing shouted. He feared that Raven's hate would destroy them all.   
With one quick motion, Raven pointed the gun to the side. She pulled the trigger and watched   
the dart fly. The foundation shook for a brief moment, before the old ware house crumbled to the ground.   
Negaduck starred at what used to be his hide out in disbelieve. He came to his senesces and whirled   
around to face Raven.   
"Good shot. Too bad a good hide out isn't hard to find. I, on the other hand, am difficult to   
catch!" With that he leapt off the building.   
Raven chucked the dart gun to the side and put away her blades. She walked to the side of the   
building and as Darkwing watched in horror, leapt off. He looked over the roof in time to see Raven grab   
onto a flag pole and jump safely to the ground. Darkwing decided to take the safe way and dashed off the   
roof, back through the hallway.   
  
After the explosion, the news crew had taken off to investigate the new story. The thugs had run   
out after the smoke cleared, and into the remaining cars of the police. They were hauled off to be held at a   
neighboring town's prison.   
Gosalyn ran onto the scene. She headed straight for the building. The front door was just in sight   
when she ran into Morgana's waiting arms.   
"Calm down, Gosalyn. He'll be alright." Gosalyn struggled to break free. The both of them   
froze in shock when Negaduck hit the ground. He got up and rubbed his back.   
"I'm outta here!" He mumbled.   
Before he could make it an inch, Raven landed on her feet right infront of him. Before Negaduck   
could get away, Raven picked him up and hurled him into the side of the building. He was momentarily   
stunned as his head hit the wall. Raven leapt forward with great force. She pinned him to the wall and   
drew her swords. She held one to his throat and the other above his eye.   
"Eye for an eye, demon!" She hissed. "Then a life for a village!" She raised the blade, ready to   
plunge it into his eye. Darkwing ran out of the building, he noticed Gosalyn and Morgana first, Raven   
second.   
"Inari! Wait!" Darkwing pleaded. Raven roared out in anger.   
"Stay out of this!" She screamed. Fire raced through Raven's body. All she could see was blood.   
But her hearing was still there, and she could here the gentle voice call to her again, soothing her as it had   
so many times before.   
"Raven, please!" Morgana begged. "I know he killed your family, and I've felt the great pain   
you are in. But this isn't right, this isn't you! You're not a killer! Revenge is below you Raven! You   
don't have to do this!" Tears flowed from Raven's eye.   
"He took all I had in the world! The only people I loved, he killed them! How can I let him   
live!" Morgana spoke softly.   
"Think about them, Raven! Think of your family! What would your father say? He always told   
you that violence and destruction were two of the greatest evils! Would he want his daughter to be taken   
over by them? Don't let your heart be poisoned, Raven! There is good in you! Don't let anger and hate   
take it away! How long can you live on rage? How long do you think you'd survive with it eating you   
from the inside out? It'll kill you Raven! Destroy it before it destroys you!"   
Raven starred into the face of the person she hated the most on the earth. His dark eyes reflected   
his evil soul. Memories and feelings swirled inside of Raven. She saw her family, safe and warm on a   
summer's night. She saw herself bringing the back of her fist down on Darkwing, an innocent man who   
was trying to up hold the law. She saw her mother's head, skewered to the wall. She saw her sister fall to   
the floor, calling Raven's name. She felt the horrid pain of her eye being torn out. She felt the emptiness   
of her soul. She felt Morgana's warm hands hugging her when she was in pain. She saw Gosalyn   
sleeping peacefully in her bed. She saw Gosalyn hiding behind her father, in fear of the monster that   
stood over her. What had she become?   
Squad cars had re grouped at the building. Officers covered the area, watching the figures on the   
wall. Waiting for one of them to make a move. Negaduck grinned wickedly. If he was going out, she   
would go down.   
"Go ahead Raven!" His voice was full of menace. "I killed your family! Have your revenge! Just   
think of how good it'll feel to slide that blade into my neck! You hate me, and I hate you! I would have   
killed you if I had the chance! Go ahead! Destroy the demon that took away your loved ones!" With hate   
in her eye, Raven raised the blade. It came down swiftly. It stood less than an inch from Negaduck's eye,   
when the small voice called out, freezing Raven again.   
"Raven?" Gosalyn said softly, it was hard for the child to believe what she was seeing and   
hearing. The sound of her voice shot straight to Raven's brain.   
Time stood still. The officers were at the ready. Darkwing looked on with Gosalyn and   
Morgana. Two mortal souls hung by a thin thread. Raven starred at Negaduck for what felt like eternity.   
She narrowed her eye, and lowered her blades.   
"No." She said finally. Negaduck could hardly believe it.   
"What?" He shrieked. Raven's eye never left his face.   
"You took away my family, my life. You took away our village. You took away innocent human   
lives. But I won't let you take my humanity! Love and pain can be felt forever, but hate only lasts as long   
as its vessel can sustain it. And I can't sustain it much longer. I've let you chip away at my soul piece by   
piece for too long now! I'm not letting hatred and anger take my life away, Negaduck! I'm letting go!"   
She dropped her blades and watched Negaduck fall to the ground. She stepped back and watched   
as the police drew onto him. Raven sheathed her blades, and turned away. Morgana, Gosalyn and   
Darkwing smiled warmly at her. She returned the smile in earnest. Launchpad came running up.   
"Sorry I took so long, what happened?" Darkwing laughed.   
"Not much, LP." He smirked.   
Negaduck couldn't believe what had happened. He glared at the girl. How dare she walk away?!   
He broke away from the officers trying to cuff him. He pulled the revolver from his jacket and screamed.   
"YOUR PAIN AND SUFFERING ISN'T OVER YET!!!"   
He aimed the gun, not at Raven, but squarely at Gosalyn. Raven turned in time to see him aim.   
Horror struck her. She dashed forward as fast as she could.   
"Not again, demon!" She screamed.   
She lunged on him before he could fire. He had a tight grip on the handle of the gun. Raven was   
gripping the barrel. They struggled for a few minuets. With our warning the gun went off. Raven's eye   
flew open in surprise. She let go of the gun and stepped back. The police jumped on Negaduck and   
secured him in hand cuffs before he could move. Raven turned from the sight of Negaduck being dragged   
away, kicking and screaming. She faced Morgana, Gosalyn, Darkwing and Launchpad. She was holding   
her hand to her chest.   
"Raven? Are you all right?" Morgana asked in a frightened voice.   
Raven didn't answer. She removed her hand from her chest, revealing the mass of blood that was   
dripping from the gun shot wound. She starred silently at the four for a moment. Her knees hit the   
ground first, followed by the rest of her body. She slumped over on her side. Her one eye lid fell.   
"RAVEN!!!"   
Gosalyn broke free from Morgana's grasp and ran to Raven. She turned her over on her back and   
looked at her face. It was blank. No frown, no smile, nothing. Gosalyn began to sob as she shook Raven   
by the shoulders.   
"Wake up! Wake up Raven! You have to wake up! You promised you'd play basket ball with   
me! Remember! Wake up, Raven, please wake up!"   
Morgana put her hand on Gosalyn's shoulder. Morgana's face was wet with tears. Gosalyn   
ripped her self away and threw her head on Raven's jacket. Tears flowed from her eyes as if they would   
never stop. Darkwing and Launchpad removed their hats. Darkwing bent down and held Morgana as she   
cried on his shoulder.   
"She was a good person. She doesn't deserve this!" Darkwing tried his best to comfort her.   
"She's with her family now, Morg." Gosalyn spoke, her words muffled in the jacket.   
"She wasn't mean after.....we were going to.....I wanted to hear more about Japan. She never   
even told me about her family...she said her eye was lost in a...." A new wave of sobs racked Gosalyn's   
body. Launchpad shook his head. He had been afraid of her. But he didn't want this. A solitary tear slid   
down Darkwing's cheek.   
"Hey shorty...you're getting salt water on the leather..."   
Darkwing, Morgana and Launchpad turned at the sound. Gosalyn looked up in shock. Raven's   
eye was open half way and a weak smile some how made it's way across her face. Gosalyn's voice   
quivered.   
"Raven?" Raven was straining to talk.   
"Barely..." Darkwing snapped out of his shock and ran to the Rat Catcher to radio an ambulance.   
Gosalyn smiled and threw her arms around Raven as best she could.   
"Raven! You're alive!"   
"Hey I promised we'd shoot hoops didn't I?" Raven winced in pain. "Ah, shorty, watch the   
chest." Gosalyn stood up as Darkwing raced back. He took his cape off and put it over Raven, as he had   
the officer. He smiled as he talked, trying to hid the worry in his voice.   
"All right Inari. An ambulance is on the way. You're not leaving us, I forbid it!" Raven looked   
up at him, the weak smile still on her face.   
" Tracy, stop calling me Inari. Raven'll do." Darkwing smirked.   
"Tell you what. Stop calling me Tracy, and I'll stop calling you Inari."   
"Deal." Raven turned her head slightly to face Morgana. "Morg, thanks for..." Morgana held   
her hand over Raven's mouth.   
"Shhh. Stop talking and save your strength."   
Morgana smiled and took Raven's hand. Red lights flashed over the scene as the ambulance   
pulled up. The medics jumped out with a stretcher. They lifted Raven gently and placed her onto the   
stretcher. As they loaded her into the ambulance, a medic began inspecting the wound. The four could   
hear him comment as the doors were closed.   
"Man, that bullet was just a hair away from her heart!" Before they left for the hospital, Morgana   
turned to Darkwing smiling. Tears where still running down her cheeks.   
"I told you she had a heart!"   
  
The ball bounced on the edge of the basket before it fell in. Gosalyn caught it before it could hit   
the ground. She raced around and threw again. The ball hit the side of the basket and bounced off. It hit   
the ground once before Raven caught it.   
"I thought you said you were good at this, shorty!" Gosalyn stuck her toung out.   
"Like you're some pro!" Raven laughed. She aimed the ball and watched it swish through the   
hoop. She retrieved the ball and leaned over Gosalyn, her face inches from hers.   
"HA!" Gosalyn snickered and stole the ball, dodging behind her.   
"Ha, yourself!"   
Drake and Morgana watched from the back porch. Morgana sat silently on the porch swing with   
Drake, she leaned into him and rested her head on his shoulder. Her hair hung loosely over his chest.   
Wayward strands floated in the breeze, brushing against Drake's face. He smiled and kissed her head.   
"You're doing that on purpous!" He teased. Morgana smiled. Her eyes rested on the two in the   
driveway chasing after the ball. Drake followed her gaze. He sighed heavily. "I hate to break them up,   
but it's getting late." Morgana lifted her head and brushed Drake's cheek with her hand.   
"Can't Gos stay out a little longer?" She pleaded. Drake laughed.   
"You're beginning to sound like Gosalyn!" He shook his head, smiling. "I'd let her, but she has   
school tomorrow." Morgana nodded and let Drake stand up. He walked toward the drive way, catching   
the ball as it bounced in his direction.   
"Time for bed, Gos." Both Gos and Raven frowned.   
"Aw, dad!" They both whined in unison. Drake narrowed his eyes at Raven and threw the ball   
at her.   
"Don't you start!" He warned. She laughed and caught the ball, tossing it to Gosalyn.   
"Go on, shorty. You can beat me some other time!" Gosalyn grinned. Before she went inside   
she turned and hugged Raven.   
"Good night." She said. Raven smiled down at her.   
"Good night, shorty." Gosalyn picked the ball up again and dashed into the house from the back   
porch.   
"Good night, Morgana." She called on her way in. Morgana gasped in mock insult.   
"No hug for me?" Gosalyn doubled back and hugged Morgana quickly before she ran to her   
room. Raven watched her go. She looked at the house for a moment before she joined Morgana and   
Drake on the porch. Out of no where Raven hugged Morgana tightly.   
"Thanks for every thing, Morgana." Morgana smiled and hugged her back.   
"Any time." Raven pulled away. She took Drake's hand and shook it.   
"Thank you too, Darkwing."   
"No problem." He smiled. They watched in surprise as Raven walked down the drive way to   
where her motorcycle was. She rolled it back around and spoke one last time.   
"Tell LP I said good bye. Gosalyn too..." She slung her swords over her back and held her   
helmet in her hands. She grinned. "Maybe I'll catch you guys again some time." She was about to put   
her helmet on when Morgana jumped up and ran to her.   
"Raven, what are you saying? You're not leaving St. Canard are you?" Raven nodded.   
"I'm done here. May as well move on." Morgana opened her mouth to protest. Raven silenced   
her. "Look, I found myself again, thanks to you all. But I have nothing else here. I can't thank you all   
enough, but it's time I moved on."   
"To where?" Morgana asked. Desperation clung to her voice. "What else is out there for you?   
An empty home? A lonely world? Stay here, Raven!"   
"I just feel like I should be where I'm needed." Raven explained. "You guys don't need me any   
more." Drake spoke angrily.   
"If you think that you're either stupid or blind! There's a girl up there who idolizes you! You   
saved her life! You think she's just going to forget about that?" Drake sighed before he continued. "This   
city is hard and cold. Crime runs rampant around the streets. Some times I think it's too much for LP   
and I to handle. We could always use an extra hand. We could use some one with a strong heart and a   
just soul. Some one to help us protect the innocent, and punish the wicked." He held his hand out to   
Raven. "What do you say?" Raven looked at his hand for a moment, unsure of herself. Morgana spoke to   
her softly.   
"Defending the righteous and fighting the wrong. I don't think there are many jobs out there that   
your father could be prouder of you for taking!" Raven smiled. She looked at Drake and grinned.   
"I have to warn you, I can have a short temper sometimes!" Drake looked at her in mock   
surprise.   
"NO!" He said sarcastically. Raven laughed. She slapped her hand into Drakes and shook it.   
"You're on, Tracy!"


End file.
